


Точка опоры

by Violet (Cliffordina)



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Drama, Gen, Male Friendship, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliffordina/pseuds/Violet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дружба, как и любовь, требует немалых жертв. Благо государства - еще больших. А Дана Бан у каждого свой</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Мы не допустим, чтобы нечто такое, как любовь этих двоих, мутило в будущем умы, которым предначертаны высшие свершения… Чтобы смягчало характеры, которые должны держать власть в стальных тисках. А прежде всего, Бранвен, мы не допустим, чтобы то, что связывало Тристана и Изольду, вошло в легенду как торжествующая любовь, преодолевающая преграды, соединяющая любовников даже после их смерти… Что скажешь, Бранвен? Ты намерена встать на пути у нас, бойцов за правое дело?  
А. Сапковский «Maladie»_

_Что за машина, должно быть, этот «Технон»!.. Создатели сработали его лучше, чем задумывали… Чантавар, каким бы умом он не обладал, был тоже по-своему закодирован. Его работа заключалась только в том, чтобы осуществлять политику, проводимую машиной…  
П. Андерсон «The long way home» _

_Амой today: news_  
«Сегодня около пяти часов утра по времени Танагуры в автокатастрофе трагически погиб Курт Деккер – известный амойский журналист, главный редактор «Фишхука». По результатам предварительного расследования причиной аварии стал сбой системы управления антигравитацией. Свои соболезнования родным и близким погибшего выразил и Первый консул Амой Александр Макмейн…»

***

Едва успевший начаться день не сулил ничего приятного Питеру Эндрюсу. Курт наверняка бы назвал его поведение донкихотством, и был бы прав. Но бездействие означало бессилие, а Питер не привык признавать свои слабости.  
И Курт уже два месяца как был мертв.  
Бросив еще один взгляд на часы, Питер сделал последний глоток отчего-то казавшимся ему безвкусным пива и поднялся, на ходу затягивая галстук потуже. Не стоило заглядывать в бар до полудня, тем более в этот, привычный и уютный, на соседней улице с редакцией «Фишхука», но у него неожиданно образовалось «окно» в целых полчаса. Теперь же времени до встречи, которой он предпочел бы избежать, оставалось до неприличия мало.  
Быть может, он просто надеялся опоздать.  
День был солнечным, так что, застряв в неизбежных дневных пробках, Питер имел прекрасную возможность полюбоваться красотами Танагуры. А жаль. Глядя на город «из стекла и стали», он впервые отчетливо понял, как устал – от этой планеты, от ее жителей и от их проблем. Похоже, он прожил здесь слишком долго.  
Четыре года назад, подписывая контракт с «Фишхуком» в лице Курта Деккера, он понимал лишь то, что продает свой не слишком впечатляющий по тем временам талант журналиста по цене, вдвое выше той, которую он получал на родном Авалоне. Амой отточила его перо и его представление о жизни, но до конца изгнать намертво въевшуюся федеральскую наивность так и не смогла.  
И Питер мог сколько угодно возмущаться, что шеф опекает его – да, «опекает» самое подходящее слово, как бы унизительно это не звучало, – но в глубине души он признавал, что тот прав. Федералы беззащитны на Амой. И в первую очередь психологически.  
Ха, да он за первые полгода ухитрился попасть практически во все ловушки, заботливо расставляемые этой благословенной планетой, несмотря на все предупреждения Курта и прочих коллег. Но требуется время, чтобы сквозь пелену ежедневного карнавала рассмотреть нечто большее, особенно, если тебе всего 24. Единожды начав игнорировать привычные с детства условности, сложно вновь загнать себя в рамки… Питер так и не смог.  
Ему казалось, что он понял Амой, впервые приобщившись, так сказать, к здешней специфике. Вот только чего Питер тогда от себя не ожидал, так это растерянности, охватившей его, когда он остался наедине с выбранным им мальчишкой. Питер просто не знал, как себя вести и что, собственно, делать… Так что парнишка просто спас положение, заодно посвятив незадачливого охотника за острыми ощущениями в некоторые тонкости получения удовольствия… Питер долго еще лежал на кровати, чувствуя, как в него вливается новое понимание жизни и назначения собственного тела.  
Разочарование пришло потом. Но пришло. Оно приходит почти всегда.  
Пробка, наконец, сдвинулась с места, и Питер весь подобрался. Ожидание пытки хуже самой пытки, а аудиенция у Первого консула вполне могла быть приравнена к ней.  
Питер Эндрюс привык к Амой, как привыкают к хорошему отелю, не слишком интересуясь отлаженным механизмом его работы. Он писал для «Фишхука» межпланетные политические обзоры, и писал хорошо, с перчинкой, часто ездил в командировки, а местными дрязгами занимались другие, более сведущие. Зато в кругу дипломатов Федерации, многие из которых тоже имели об Амой весьма искаженное представление, и коллег с других планет он слыл настоящим борцом за справедливость и демократию. Впрочем, подобная репутация была у большинства сотрудников независимых амойских изданий.  
Имел он и немало знакомых среди местной буржуазии и «низшей» элиты, хоть его едва ли считали «своим парнем». Но Питер ведь и не стремился стать «своим». Они были слишком странными эти местные, слишком чужими… и слишком взрослыми, что ли. На Амой чересчур быстро кончается детство.  
Курт Деккер, кстати, тоже был таким.  
Курт, который как раз был «своим», как среди амойцев, так и среди федералов. Который критиковал систему правления Юпитер и относился к «внешникам» с тем же неосознанным снисхождением, что и все они здесь.  
Курт, который читал дочери на ночь Клиффорда Саймака и Роберта Браунинга и все еще с полуслова понимал свою бывшую жену.  
Который мог не спать ночами в погоне за материалом, имел информаторов больше, чем любой следователь ДСЗ, и способен был часами вести почти философские разговоры.  
Дом которого всегда был открыт для коллег-журналистов, дипломатов, просто для тех, кому больше негде было высказать свою точку зрения.  
Курт Деккер знал эту планету, ее писанные и неписанные правила. Он всегда жил на грани риска, хотя только сейчас Питер понял, насколько тонкой была эта грань. Курт писал об Амой, и писал то, что било в болевые точки системы.  
Но ни Минк, ни Макмейн не пытались заставить его замолчать. Макмейн вообще скорее поощрял оппозицию – при ее наличии было проще вести переговоры с Федерацией. Он даже иногда прислушивался к «Фишхуку». Так что Курт был частым гостем на всевозможных мероприятиях «на высоком уровне», что весьма его забавляло.  
Если бы это слово вообще было применимо к блонди, Питер сказал бы, что в некотором роде Александр Макмейн уважал Курта Деккера, равно как и тот его.  
Но теперь Курт мертв. И Питер не верил в то, что это случайность, хотя в Федерации, да и за ее пределами, давно уже вышли из моды прямые способы устранения журналистов.  
Впервые за время своего пребывания на Амой он взялся за расследование непосредственно здесь. И не нашел ничего… А потом Первый консул вызвал его к себе.  
Предъявив присланный ему вчера пропуск, Питер загнал машину на стоянку возле Эоса и вошел внутрь. Жаль, конечно, что это не интервью. Интервьюировать особу столь высокого ранга ему еще не доводилось, и Александра Макмейна он прежде видел лишь на общих пресс-конференциях.  
В «высочайшей приемной» он с досадой обнаружил, что не опоздал. Зато Первый консул заставил его прождать едва ли не полчаса. Будь это на любой другой планете, Питер счел бы подобное старой как мир разновидностью психологического прессинга, но только не здесь, не под кабинетом «первого из равных» амойских блонди. Они все трудоголики, хотя чиновник-трудоголик звучит как оксиморон для уха обычного человека. А на входе в Эос впору вешать плакат «Труд освобождает».  
– Минеральной воды? – Питер с удивлением взглянул на офис-менеджера. Потом спохватился: – Кофе, пожалуйста.  
Из кабинета Макмейна вышел не кто иной, как Второй консул Амой Рауль Эм, и Питер невольно встал, хотя тот не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания. «Ремедиос Прекрасная»… Курт не зря получил свое гуманитарное образование на Земле – придуманные им прозвища цеплялись надолго.  
– Проходите, мистер Эндрюс.  
Он допил кофе и встал. Вот оно, самое худшее.  
Александр Макмейн, блонди, 29 лет, был чрезвычайно уместен в своем просторном кабинете, залитом утренним солнцем, а еще более – за широким столом из натурального светлого дерева и картиной кисти Кандинского на заднем плане, Питер помнил это по телетрансляциям. Сейчас же Макмейн стоял у прозрачной стены, невесть зачем рассматривая панораму города.  
– Присаживайтесь, мистер Эндрюс. У вас есть тридцать шесть минут.  
– Спасибо, – иронии в голосе было слышно меньше, чем Питер надеялся – представители амойской элиты неизменно вызывали в нем нервозность.  
Макмейн терпеливо подождал, пока посетитель устроится поудобнее, и заметил:  
– В последнее время вы ведете себя неразумно, мистер Эндрюс.  
Питер молча смотрел на него. Он бросил вызов, и вызов, судя по всему, был принят. Ветряные мельницы уже вращались.  
Он не слишком симпатизировал элите, само существование которой нарушало все принятые в Федерации законы и конвенции, но не имел до сих пор поводов относиться к ней враждебно.  
– Это дело чести, господин Первый консул, – по возможности так же спокойно, как и Макмейн ответил он.  
– Курт Деккер погиб в результате несчастного случая, – в серых глазах Макмейна застыла неприятная отрешенность, – это установлено официальным расследованием. Что вы хотите доказать?  
– Я действую в рамках закона, – возразил Питер, гадая, надолго ли хватит его решимости. – А вот какое дело правительству Амой до независимого журналистского расследования? Вы ведь больше не глава ДСЗ, господин Первый консул.  
Он сам не знал, чего ждал после этого выпада. Конечно, Александр Макмейн уже два года как оставил пост руководителя Департамента Социальной Защиты, «пойдя на повышение» после неожиданной смерти Ясона Минка, но навыки-то у него наверняка остались…  
Но Консул сказал ему всего лишь:  
– Вы не ребенок, Питер. И если решили вступить в игру, играйте по взрослым правилам… так, кажется, у вас говорят.  
Изображать недоумение Питер не стал. Вот только галстук внезапно стал ему тесен, а рубашка на спине – влажной…  
– Курт Деккер был убит, – медленно сказал он.  
– Это внутреннее дело Амой, – холодно ответил Макмейн.  
Но Питер, понимая, что главную глупость он уже совершил, теперь не унимался.  
– Неужели? Вы хотели послушать мои объяснения – я объяснюсь! – он сам не заметил гримасы ярости на своем лице. – Плевал я на все ваши политические шашни. На этой планете люди не в чести, но ни один из вас, гениев, с Куртом и рядом не стоял. Он был настоящим человеком, понимаете вы это? Он… он был моим другом… – Питер осекся, напоровшись на отсутствующий взгляд Макмейна, едва ли тот вообще вслушивался в то, что ему говорили. Его мысли явно были сосредоточены на какой-то проблеме, гораздо более важной, чем беседа с зарвавшимся журналистом.  
И Питер отнюдь не испытал угрызений совести за проснувшееся вдруг злорадство. Чтоб у тебя все петы передохли, Юпитер глюкнуло и индекс Доу-Джонса упал…  
Блонди все равно не объяснишь, что такое ежесекундное осознание пустоты отсутствия близкого человека, что такое монолог, когда ты привык к диалогу. Не объяснишь чувство безысходности.  
– Мне кажется, это вы не поняли меня, Питер. Вопрос закрыт. Вы должны в ближайшие 24 часа покинуть Амой.  
Питер задохнулся от изумленного возмущения. Его, гражданина Федерации, выставляют вон, как мальчишку? И где-то на дне сознания он был почти обижен – до убийства Курта они снизошли, а его не сочли столь серьезной угрозой.  
– Вы не имеете права…  
– Именно это вас заботит больше всего?  
– У меня есть еще… девятнадцать минут. Если уж вы сегодня так прямолинейны, скажите мне – почему? Курт говорил, что вы один из немногих, кому можно верить… Я читал наброски к последней его статье, – он не мог молчать, даже если подписывал себе приговор. – Это не «Уотергейт», так, сказка с романтическим уклоном… Да и Минк давно мертв, кого теперь что волнует…  
Александр Макмейн смотрел на город.  
– Вы еще больший федерал, чем я думал.  
– Простите?  
– Питер, вы христианин?  
Вопрос Консула поставил его в тупик. К чему он ведет? Не к христианской же морали… сам уклад амойского общества – постоянный ей вызов.  
– Я католик, – едва ли не с вызовом ответил он.  
– Тогда вы должны знать, что у веры есть мученики.  
Питер смотрел на него растеряно и негодующе одновременно.  
– Стремление амойской оппозиции и «Фишхука» в частности к так называемой демократии – это в своем роде вера. Сверхценность. Считайте Курта Деккера мучеником этой веры. Ему бы понравилось.  
Не только Деккер получил классическое образование на Земле…  
– Мучеником? – переспросил Питер, пытаясь осмыслить не столько содержание, сколько интонации Консула. К нему ли он вообще обращался? Или к Курту?..  
Питер впервые отчетливо понял, что он – не его бывший шеф, и не сможет играть в эту игру вместо него. Если это вообще была игра.  
– Да. У вас есть еще четыре минуты.  
Боевой задор Питера угасал. Он смотрел на Макмейна и думал о том, что действительно стоит уехать. Забрать Джимми, тому давно хотелось посмотреть на остальную галактику, и – к сестре на Авалон. Эта чужая планета утомила его чужими страстями.  
– Машина Курта разбилась в пяти кварталах от Эоса.  
Взгляд Макмейна был непроницаем.  
Питер поднялся, снова остро ощущая отрешенность Первого консула. Далеко тот был, очень далеко. И то, о чем он думал, наложило едва заметные тени под его глазами, углубило складку у губ. Неприятные мысли, как пить дать неприятные. Это радовало. Должна же быть на свете хоть какая-то справедливость.  
– Всего хорошего, – вежливо сказал Питер Эндрюс и вышел, оставляя Первого консула, наконец, одного.  
Через восемнадцать часов Питер со своим парнем уже летел на Авалон. Круговым путем – через Кассилию, Нахуатль, Санктуарий, Аврору; Джимми и вправду хотелось посмотреть галактику.


	2. Chapter 2

Мне оставалось просмотреть всего несколько документов, в том числе крайне спешный законопроект «Об усилении мер по защите экономической конкуренции», после этого – в клуб, на ужин с терранским магнатом Аскольдом Эрншоу, и домой – в еще одно краткое небытие.  
Брюс Арлингтон, нынешний глава ДСЗ, позвонил, когда я уже почти закончил.  
– Добрый вечер, Алекс. Извини, что беспокою, но у меня вопрос, требующий твоего непосредственного внимания.  
– Слушаю, – не отрываясь от законопроекта, сказал я.  
– Дело Курта Деккера под твоим личным контролем, так что решать тебе.  
– Да, – я откинулся на спинку кресла и с неудовольствием посмотрел на экран. – Что там еще?  
– Интересный пример человеческой психологии, которая всегда тебя интересовала. У меня тут две петиции, одна – с просьбой основать фонд имени мистера Деккера, вторая – с требованием закрыть «Фишхук».  
– И в самом деле забавно… – я на мгновение прикрыл глаза. – Отклони обе.  
Сегодня я не желал ничего больше слышать о «деле Деккера». За два прошедших месяца эту тему успели просклонять во всех возможных ракурсах, а встреча с одним из протеже Курта не прибавила мне энтузиазма.  
Брюс кивнул и выключил связь.  
Внеся в проект окончательные правки, я погасил свет и подошел к окну. В последнее время я совершенно перестал ощущать усталость, зато пропорционально выросла потребность в уединении.  
Пожалуй, после ужина с Эрншоу можно будет еще поработать. Соглашение с Троем совсем «сырое», да и не мешало бы прочесть последние работы в области мицарского неонеобихевиоризма…  
Встречу я назначил в клубе «Корона» – там часто собирались дипломаты и прочие «внешники», да и кухня у них была неплохая. Аскольда Эрншоу я знал давно, но на Амой он был впервые, и раньше я с интересом ждал бы его впечатлений – незамутненное восприятие, критический подход, та легчайшая степень цинизма, которая отличает людей действительно знающих жизнь... Эрншоу быстро схватывал саму суть.  
– Вы знаете, господин Макмейн, – благодушно сказал он, в очередной раз не загнав шар в лузу, – мне действительно нравится ваша планета. И не только как потенциальный рынок сбыта.  
– Вот как? Чем именно?  
– Да как вам сказать… Приятно, знаете ли, первый раз в жизни почувствовать себя старым ханжой, – он рассмеялся. И снова промазал. Я честно пытался научить его основам игры в бильярд, но пространственное мышление у него было развито хуже, чем экономическое. Да и пет-шоу «Короны» явно не оставило его равнодушным.  
– Ханжой? – переспросил я.  
– Именно. Оказывается, я привык лицемерить… Но здесь! Вы выставляете напоказ то, что мы привычно прячем… за дверью спальни, за фальшивой романтикой… Здесь нет мифов, нет иллюзий. Жизнь обнажена. Боюсь, я слишком стар для этого.  
– И все же вам нравится на Амой, – он кивнул, весело глядя на меня.  
– О да! Здесь все так ново. Так забавно. А уж ваши коллеги, господин Макмейн… признаться, я впечатлен. Поневоле вспомнишь об олимпийцах. Куда уж нам, простым смертным, – Эрншоу улыбнулся. – Иной раз мне начинало казаться, что они и думают двоичным кодом.  
Я по старой привычке снова сделал вид, что тоже не рассчитал направление удара... азы человеческой психологии: людям нужно давать выигрывать – они слишком часто пытаются любой ценой доказать, что не уступают нам.  
– Вы не разочаровали меня, Аскольд. Далеко не все приезжие в первый же визит обращают внимание на подобные различия.  
– Скажем прямо, тут, конечно, и так есть на что посмотреть, – он фыркнул. – И будь я на пару десятков лет моложе… А сейчас мне только и остается вести беседы.  
Эрншоу вдруг огляделся по сторонам.  
Клуб был закрыт для обычных туристов, так что здесь собирались служащие амойских филиалов федеральных компаний, работающие по контракту, разного рода приглашенные специалисты, вездесущие дипломаты… Атташе Рочестер, например, как и всегда явился с женой, они везде появлялись вместе, часто смущая непривычное общество. Но Рочестер был из тех, кто ходит в чужой монастырь со своим уставом. Федералы либо отгораживаются от Амой, либо растворяются в ней, порой в своем слиянии опускаясь на самое дно.  
И лишь малая часть выбирает конструктивное сосуществование...  
– Вы кого-то ищете?  
– Скорее наоборот… Тут слишком людно, а я весь вечер хочу вас спросить, только между нами, разумеется… Что с вами, Алекс?  
– Со мной? – переспросил я. – Со мной все в порядке, благодарю вас.  
– Рано благодарите, – отмахнулся он. – Вы сами на себя не похожи.  
Я молчал. Мне не хотелось проявлять неуважение, но и продолжать эту тему не было ни малейшего желания.  
– Я вам в дедушки гожусь, Алекс, – сказал Эрншоу, с явным трудом выпрямляясь после очередного неудачного удара. – И хоть вы и… вундеркинд, и опытный политик… Что у вас стряслось?  
Отступать он не привык. И, возможно, из всех кандидатов в собеседники, он самый нейтральный.  
– Я потерял точку опоры.  
Эрншоу обошел вокруг стола, осмотрел позицию, вздохнул.  
– Очевидно, даже с вашей вялой игрой в выигрыше я не буду… Не переживайте так, Алекс. Это цена, которую мы нередко платим за то, что поступаем согласно нашим убеждениям.  
Его выцветшие глаза проницательностью порой не уступали самой Юпитер, но я давно привык к таким взглядам. И просто пожал плечами.  
– Я надорвался, – продолжил я, и тут уж Эрншоу посмотрел на меня с некоторым недоумением.  
– Простите?  
Я не ответил. Позиция шаров была слишком удобной, и я решил больше не играть в «поддавки».  
«Иной раз можно и надорваться…» Я не понял тогда и предпочел бы не понимать и сейчас.  
К этой мысли я вернулся в машине, по дороге домой, как возвращался не раз в последнее время. Десять с половиной лет прошло с того разговора...  
«Что я имею в виду?.. Просто в жизни каждого есть ключевые точки, и иные из них – моменты, когда… скажем, когда кривая на этом графике резко взмывает вверх, достигая максимально допустимого значения. Для людей это моменты наивысшего напряжения и сильнейших переживаний, которые почему-то осознаешь, когда пик уже позади. И они не проходят бесследно. Иной раз можно и надорваться… Понимаешь? Да, выплеснуть в одночасье все – и исчерпать себя до дна… Персональный такой апокалипсис».

***

Ключевых точек в моей жизни было три, но первые две не имели ничего общего с этой клинической картиной. Второй из них для меня стала ночь Дана Бан. Хоть в этом, согласен, я и не оригинален. Но и не так уж много в истории Амой было событий, изменяющих само течение жизни на планете. Что же до меня лично, то эта ночь стала скорее точкой обратного отсчета – два года, три месяца и пять дней до взлета кривой на моем жизненном графике...  
В тот вечер я был в том же клубе и так же, как и сегодня, играл в бильярд, только соперник у меня был другой. И приходилось следить за игрой – для человека главный редактор «Фишхука» был почти профессионалом.  
Мы всегда играли по четвергам.  
– Вчера на приеме я видел вашего брата, – заметил я. – Ждали и вас с супругой, но вы так и не почтили нас своим присутствием.  
– У нас срывался номер, – улыбнулся в ответ Курт Деккер. – Но Том все наиболее важное мне рассказал: и меню, и музыкальную программу…  
– Дело было случайно не в статье о нелегальных эмигрантах? – поинтересовался я.  
– Не знал, что вы еще и ясновидящий, Алекс-сама…  
Несколько стоявших рядом «внешников» старательно пытались скрыть улыбки. Статья наделала немало шума, и я, и Рауль Эм даже имели внеочередную аудиенцию у Юпитер… О чем, конечно, Курт Деккер никогда не узнает.  
Курт проиграл в очередной раз и отложил кий. Потянулся за минеральной водой, бросив быстрый взгляд на часы.  
– Извините, господин Макмейн, моя дочь…  
Взрыв, потрясший здание, да и весь город, расплескал полстакана ему на рубашку.  
Многие не удержались на ногах, из слетевших дамских сумочек посыпалась косметика.  
– Что это было? – поинтересовался Курт, оглядываясь и машинально вытирая рубашку салфеткой. – Теракт?  
В кармане у него немедленно зазвонил телефон, а через несколько секунд – у меня. Мы переглянулись.  
– Пожар! – истошно завопил женский голос в соседнем зале.  
Над городом стояло зарево.  
До лифтов мы с Куртом дошли вместе, почти проталкиваясь через взбудораженную толпу.  
– Даже террористы не додумались бы подрывать Дана Бан, – задумчиво заметил он. Ему доложили едва ли не быстрее, чем мне.  
– Без комментариев, – привычно ответил я и вошел в лифт.  
– Надеюсь, вы не станете затягивать с пресс-конференцией, – бросил он мне в закрывающиеся двери; телефон у него просто разрывался.  
Садясь в машину, я подумал, что Курт прав. Террористы тут явно ни при чем.  
– Алекс, – мой заместитель Юджин Рейс встретил меня у входа в Эос. – Юпитер срочно требует вас к себе. Рауль уже там.  
– Что вообще известно?  
– Был один странный звонок…  
О том анонимном звонке, сообщившем о предполагаемой смерти Ясона Минка во время взрыва, узнали всего пятеро, включая оператора и саму Юпитер.  
О том, что машину Ясона, отброшенную взрывной волной, нашли в двух кварталах от Дана Бан – четверо.  
Пожар, которому суждено было войти в историю, удалось локализовать всего через пятнадцать минут усилиями двенадцати пожарных расчетов, хотя полностью потушили его лишь три с лишним часа спустя.  
Зато человека, сделавшего тот анонимный звонок, мы нашли намного быстрее. Он и не собирался скрываться, как не собирался и содействовать следствию.  
– Алекс, – после получасовой беседы с ним Юджин был крайне раздосадован. – Я прошу у вас разрешение на медикаментозные методы воздействия. У нас совершенно нет времени…  
Мне хватило одного взгляда через стекло на нашего единственного доступного свидетеля, чтобы понять, что он ничего не скажет. Страх и боль – главные рычаги управления – действенны до определенного предела, он же его уже пересек. В этом один из главных недостатков работы с людьми: никогда не угадаешь, когда система контроля окажется бесполезной. И любой расчет всегда приблизителен.  
Так что Юджин формально был прав, предлагаемый им метод имел преимущества перед прочими своей не раз доказанной надежностью.  
– В этом нет необходимости. Я сам с ним поговорю.  
Когда я вошел в комнату, он резко вскинул голову и тут же опустил. В ярком свете ламп его лицо выглядело землисто-серым, глаза покраснели.  
Конечно, заочно я знал этого человека, как знал всех, кто представляет собой хоть что-то на Амой.  
– Господин Макмейн, – сказал он, не глядя на меня.  
Я сел за стол напротив него.  
– Не думал, что я столь важная персона, – издевка в его голосе была едва ощутимой.  
– Мне нужен ответ всего на один вопрос, Катце.  
– Боюсь, что вряд ли смогу быть вам полезен.  
Он был предан Ясону при жизни, но будет ли предан и дальше? Юпитер положилась в оценке этого на меня.  
– На данный момент уже ясно, что Ясон находился в Дана Бан во время взрыва. Очевидно, вы тоже были где-то поблизости – ваша машина простояла там довольно долго. И потому я спрашиваю: что он там делал?  
Он наклонился вперед, так, что мне не было видно его лица, и ответил тихо, но спокойно:  
– Господин Макмейн, вы просто не поймете. И никто из вас.  
– А вы все же попробуйте мне объяснить.  
– Ясон мертв. Все прочее не имеет значения, – он посмотрел на меня. – Но ведь вы легко можете найти нейтральное рациональное объяснение, верно?  
Выражение его лица сказало мне все, что я хотел знать. Что ж, одной проблемой меньше. И времени у меня все равно уже не было.  
– Верно, – я поднялся. – Можете быть свободны.  
– Простите? – моргнул он изумленно.  
– Можете быть свободны, – повторил я и вышел.  
Он остался сидеть, глядя прямо в камеру – практически «в глаза» Юпитер.  
– Установите за ним наблюдение, – на ходу сказал я Юджину. – И если что-то пойдет не так – немедленно ликвидируйте.  
Нейрокоррекция в данном случае была невозможна, были бы затронуты глубинные слои личности, так что мы рисковали получить клинического идиота. А это, как и исчезновение столь известной в определенных кругах персоны, приближенной к Ясону, сразу после его гибели вызвало бы предположения и слухи, которых нам любой ценой следовало избежать.  
Поэтому мы вынуждены были идти на риск.  
Смерть Ясона должна была выглядеть результатом случайного стечения обстоятельств, и только. Одним секретом Танагуры больше.  
Записи камер наблюдения из Дана Бан Юпитер предоставила нам через несколько минут после анонимного звонка, и, просмотрев их, я не могу сказать, что Ясон поступил легкомысленно – он сделал выбор, и едва ли это легко ему далось. Но он поступил безответственно, и этому нет оправдания.  
Он умер не в самый подходящий момент, оставив нам букет внутренних и внешних проблем, решить которые без него было намного сложнее. Не считая того, как отразился сам факт его смерти на экономике и политике. Курс акций амойских компаний по добыче дилития упал на Авалонской бирже на четыре пункта и еще несколько дней продолжал снижаться.  
Записи мы просмотрели вдвоем – Рауль Эм, временно исполняющий обязанности Первого консула, и я, тогдашний глава ДСЗ.  
Рауль молчал, кусая губы. Я видел, что он отчаянно пытается найти объяснение случившемуся, приемлемое объяснение. Но такового не было. По крайней мере, для него.  
Курт сказал бы, что Рауль выглядел, как священник, утративший веру. Возможно, Юпитер не стоило посвящать его во все детали. Блонди по-своему тоже ограничены: убеждением, что знают все о себе и себе подобных. А Ясон, хотя и давно обнаруживал отклонения от своей расчетной нормы, все же оставался «себе подобным».  
Мне было проще. В силу своего служебного положения и своей специализации я знал, что Ясон может быть неадекватен.  
И, глядя на Рауля, я впервые вспомнил о «ключевых точках».  
Да, Ясон ушел из жизни с присущим ему размахом.  
К Дана Бан я приехал через час и сорок три минуты после взрыва. Вдоль оцепления стояла такая толпа, словно других развлечений в Мидасе не осталось, а многие даже увлеченно фотографировались на фоне пожара. Люди, что еще сказать.  
Я вышел из машины в нескольких метрах от отмеченной пеплом черной полосы, огня здесь уже не было, и шло спешное разбирание завалов.  
Тела нашли лишь через несколько часов, обуглившиеся до полной неузнаваемости, так что еще пришлось ждать результатов экспертизы.  
И все это время я продолжал думать о записях – было что-то завораживающее в ярости того монгрела, Гая, в отчаянной решимости ясонового пета и в иррациональной жертвенности самого Ясона. Словно взгляд в бездну, в мир хаоса, с которым большинство из нас так редко соприкасается. Сдержанность людей и наша терпимость – единственная возможность взаимодействия. Тогда она уже стала точно единственной: программа «А» проекта «Янус» обнаружила неисправимые недостатки.  
Я предпочел бы просто не понимать, как Рауль, но не мог себе этого позволить. Подобные мне, для того и существуют, чтобы давать оценку действиям людей, а Ясон в данном случае поступил, как человек. И это неудивительно, в какой-то мере он им и был.  
И то, что случилось в Дана Бан, имело смысл только с точки зрения человека.  
Группа «А» проекта «Янус» (уровень секретности: высший) была создана Юпитер в расчете на неминуемое сближение с Федерацией. Занимая ключевые посты, члены этой группы должны были найти общий язык с «внешниками», чего никогда не смогли бы добиться «истинные блонди» – сходство с людьми за столетия изоляции и генетических экспериментов стало в немалой степени чисто формальным. Члены группы «А» получили полный спектр эмоций некогда исходного объекта – homo sapiens, это должно было облегчить им контакт. Предполагалось, что надлежащее воспитание научит их контролю и обеспечит нормальное функционирование в качестве членов элиты, стандартам которой они отвечали по всем прочим параметрам.  
До этого дня эксперимент считался относительно успешным.  
Группа «U» (уровень секретности: средний) была основана на ином принципе, в некотором роде противоположном. Будучи созданы такими же, как прочие члены элиты, мы получили совершенно уникальный набор знаний, позволявший нам моделировать человеческое видение мира. Весьма приблизительно, разумеется, но вполне действенно. Я учился на семи ключевых планетах Федерации, я изучил «внешников» настолько, насколько это возможно для нечеловека. Все мы были в какой-то степени дипломатами. И в этой работе ониксов мы преуспели, не могли не преуспеть, мы – блонди, а значит, априори лучшие. И мы стали лучшими специалистами по людям на Амой. Кто-то же должен был этим заниматься…  
К Ясону и прочим членам группы «А» я всегда относился к некоторым сочувствием, и они знали об этом. Потому и старались ограничить общение с такими, как я. Это я как раз мог понять.  
После смерти Ясона вся ответственность за проект легла на нас, группу «U»…  
– Девять, – сказал я в трубку, выбрав подходящее место, – да, девятерых вполне достаточно. И проведите соответствующую термическую обработку. Даю вам час, не больше, – я закашлялся, запах гари временами становился просто невыносим.  
На следующие несколько месяцев в Департаменте Культуры кандидатов на нейрокоррекцию не осталось...  
Все было готово лишь через четыре с половиной часа после взрыва.  
Пресс-конференцию мы организовали тут же, у развалин Дана Бан. Когда я вышел, непрерывный шум голосов стих совершенно. Ни до, ни после я не слышал такой напряженной в ожидании тишины.  
– Господа, – я обвел глазами толпу: собрались практически все ведущие журналисты планеты, не было, пожалуй, только Мортона Якобсона, корреспондента «Universe Times» на Амой, видимо, его не смогли в такой час вытащить из «Раная Уго», – я уполномочен Юпитер сообщить вам трагическую новость: Ясон Минк, Первый консул Амой, и комиссия Департамента Культуры в составе девяти человек, проводившая экспертизу данного сооружения на предмет его исторической ценности, погибли сегодня вечером. По предварительной версии, взорвались заряды, сохранившиеся с того времени, когда Дана Бан активно использовался, и предназначенные для самоликвидации. Сила взрыва в гафниевом эквиваленте была равна примерно 25 миллиграммам. Обрушение части кровли послужило началом цепной реакции. Детали происшедшего уточняются. Список членов комиссии вы можете получить в пресс-службе ДСЗ, – а теперь наиболее неприятная часть: – Ваши вопросы, господа?  
Я знал, что вопросы будут, и мог представить какие. До сегодняшнего дня Первые консулы уходили с поста исключительно по воле Юпитер и никогда преждевременно. Настораживало молчание тех, кто спрашивал обычно чаще других. Отсутствие вопросов означало уверенность в их неуместности. Уверенность – ту степень осведомленности, которую мы стремились не допустить. Демонстративное же молчание могло означать лишь одно – прямой вызов. Вот она, свобода слова.  
Молчал и Даррен Броуди из терранской «Газетт», и Дейв Симпсон из корварского «Life»… И только в самом конце единственный вопрос задал Курт Деккер:  
– Господин Макмейн, можно ли сказать, что мы имеем дело с успешной вариацией Порохового заговора?  
– Я попросил бы вас, мистер Деккер, обратиться ко второму предложению моего заявления. Мне кажется, там все доступно изложено. Следующий вопрос, пожалуйста.  
Я оценил историческую аналогию Курта. Remember, remember the fifth of November… А ведь он фактически разоблачил нашу ложь перед всей журналистской братией, и не его вина, что коллеги не поняли намека.  
Ведь современному Гаю Фоксу удалось-таки поджечь фитиль…

***

Семь дней спустя я случайно наткнулся на Курта в техническом коридоре Эос, куда бывалые журналисты бегали курить и совещаться. Он сидел на подоконнике с ноутбуком, как всегда слегка ссутулившись, и в творческом порыве не замечал ничего вокруг.  
– Вообще-то, здесь запрещено находиться посторонним, мистер Деккер.  
– И тебе добрый день, Алекс, – Курт допечатал абзац и поднял голову. – Юджин обещал мне интервью через двадцать минут… Ты когда спал в последний раз? Выглядишь ты, честно говоря…  
– Шесть дней назад, и не будем об этом.  
Этот встревоженный тон я слышал в последний раз еще на Земле. Видимо, мне и в самом деле стоило хоть немного отдохнуть... вот только дел было гораздо больше, чем хотелось бы. И мыслей тоже.  
– Непросто видеть обе стороны правды, да, Алекс? – вдруг сказал Курт. Кто из нас ясновидящий, это еще вопрос…  
– Кому это знать, как не тебе? – ответил я. – Ты же разрываешься между Амой и Федерацией.  
– Запрещенный прием, прямо скажем…  
– Ты подал мое заявление вообще без комментариев, – я сменил тему. – Это на тебя непохоже.  
Курт пожал плечами.  
– Пойми меня правильно, Magister Ludi, – помолчав, сказал он. Задумчиво улыбнулся. – Я счел, что «тут нет материала для рассказа».  
Мне не понравилась эта улыбка. Я знал его лучше, чем многих своих сотрудников, и лучше большинства людей, знал его убеждения и его слабости. Порой мне даже удавалось понять ход его мыслей. Вот как тогда.  
– Даже так? Забавно.  
– У тебя свое расследование, у меня – свое.  
– В таком случае я надеюсь на твое благоразумие.  
– Ну что ты, Алекс, – Курт покачал головой, – благоразумие никогда не входило в число моих добродетелей. А ваша братия сегодня из разряда частных перевела это дело в политические. Жаль.  
Мне тоже было жаль. И узнаете вы истину, и истина освободит вас. Курт же стремился ее еще и обнародовать.  
Хотя тогда я был уверен – и заверил в этом Юпитер, что Курт в данной ситуации не опасен. Мы уничтожили абсолютно все доказательства.  
Я недооценил Курта Деккера. Его упрямство и его талант… Я ошибся, и эта ошибка теперь дорого мне обошлась.  
– Знаешь, иногда мне хочется дать тебе гражданство Амой… ну хотя бы за особые заслуги перед планетой, может, тогда тебя будет проще контролировать.  
Курт усмехнулся.  
– Мысль здравая, но только при условии, что на Амой введут двойное гражданство… Но это не входит в сферу твоих полномочий.  
– Входит, уже… два с половиной часа, как входит.  
– Неужели я пропустил официальное объявление? – Курт закрыл ноутбук, с профессиональным интересом глядя на меня.  
– Оно будет только утром.  
– Что ж, не худший вариант для Амой.  
– Благодарю. В седьмой раз на моей памяти ты одобрил решение Юпитер.  
Он фыркнул.  
– Передай вашей Мамаше Кураж мои соболезнования и поздравления, – сказал он и встал, бросив взгляд на часы.  
– Непременно.  
Курт улыбнулся. Махнул мне рукой и пошел на свое интервью.  
– Я слышал, ты кота назвал Д-503. Юмор как раз в твоем стиле, – бросил я ему вслед.  
– Тебе неверно доложили, – в его глазах плясали веселые искорки. – Я хотел было, но дочь предпочитает звать его Чупакабра. И правильно. Злющая такая животина... Индивидуалист...  
…Если бы я был человеком, я был бы похож на Курта Деккера.  
Всего через несколько дней Юпитер заменила трех из десяти членов Синдиката. Группы «А» больше не существовало.  
Монгрел Гай погиб от рук «хулиганов» через день после выписки из больницы, как ни странно, – на развалинах Дана Бан. Очевидно, это было первое достаточно уединенное место, которое он посетил.  
…Я не верю в судьбу. Но каждая из «ключевых точек» определяет следующую. Значит, предопределенность существует… и просчитывается. Но я не справился с этим расчетом.


	3. Chapter 3

Боль не признает оправданий. У меня их и нет: я не мог поступить иначе. Мы оба это знаем. Но оказалось, что боли это безразлично.  
Эрншоу был прав: опустошенность – та цена, которую мы платим за то, что поступаем согласно нашим убеждениям.  
Третья «ключевая точка» была для меня последней. Я исчерпал себя.  
Оторвавшись от работы, я подошел к окну – в который раз за этот день, в который раз за последние месяцы. Ночь. Тишина. Все та же всеобъемлющая глухая тишина.  
Что можно рассказать о человеке, которого знал без малого двенадцать лет?  
Что он был талантлив. Умен. Любил Твена и Теккерея. Хаксли. Кинга. И Амой.  
Что мне очень его не хватает…

***

Земля, на которой двенадцать лет назад я получал высшее образование, конечно, условно высшее как для блонди, была более чем типичной планетой Федерации, так что, узнавая Землю, я узнавал всю Федерацию в миниатюре – с ее искренними равенством и братством и столь же искренним снобизмом.  
Привыкнуть к обществу «внешников» мне было непросто, но куда сложнее оказалось смириться с тем, что здесь и меня самого оценивали по «внешним» же критериям. Амой была слишком далека и слишком непримечательна для Земли, чтобы студенты элитнейшего университета Солнечной системы имели хоть малейшее о ней представление.  
Я не имел ни желания, ни возможности вливаться в студенческое братство – я изучал людей, сохраняя дистанцию. И тем неожиданнее для меня стало то, что местная «золотая молодежь», принявшая мою обычную для блонди отстраненность за «эксцентричность гения», вознесла меня на одно из ведущих мест неофициального рейтинга, доставив мне тем самым массу неудобств.  
Группе «А», что ни говори, было намного проще – они могли опереться на заложенные в них инстинкты, у меня же и моих коллег, разбросанных по всей Федерации, такой возможности не было.  
Люди – это безумие, которое, однако, убеждено, что в нем есть система… Узнавая их лучше, я все больше в этом убеждался. Чтобы понять их, тоже нужно в каком-то смысле сойти с ума…  
И потому ошибки были неизбежны.  
День, который тогда никто, включая меня, не счел «ключевым», дал мне как осознание моего первого серьезного промаха, так и «проводника» в мир людей…

***

Профессор Роберт Джексон, возглавлявший в университете кафедру лингвистики, в очередной раз посмотрел на часы. Макмейн опаздывал уже на десять… одиннадцать минут, а при его патологической пунктуальности это едва ли могло быть случайностью. И все же Джексон, привычно приветствуя коллег перед началом конференции, нет-нет, да и поглядывал в сторону входа. Не заметить Макмейна в толпе было бы невозможно.  
Когда же на трибуну вышел первый докладчик, Джексон понял, что сбылись наихудшие его опасения – Макмейн не придет. Четыре месяца работы, честолюбивых мечтаний и закулисных интриг – все впустую. Из прослушанных выступлений он не запомнил ни слова, давило разочарование, агрессивное недоумение, переходящее в ярость. Он сделал для чертового Макмейна все, что мог. А это было нелегко… Ему, преподавателю крайне консервативных убеждений, навязали научное руководство над студентом, которого и человеком-то в подлинном смысле этого слова можно было назвать с трудом.  
Это было неправильно. Неестественно. Для Джексона статьи федеральных конвенций по биоэтике все еще имели вес… Вмешательство в геном человека, направленное на его модификацию, может быть осуществлено лишь в профилактических, диагностических или терапевтических целях… Только так, и никак иначе.  
И гениальность лучшего студента за все годы его преподавательской практики была для Джексона постоянным вызовом. Справедливо ли, что ему было дано все и сразу?  
Несмотря на то, что Макмейн поступил только в этом году, его уже знали все. Во-первых, успехи, невероятные для первокурсника, пусть он и занимается по специальной программе… Во-вторых, внешность, разумеется, такого не скоро забудешь… Потом казино… Джексон, да и большинство нормальных людей, знал, что в азартные игры честно выиграть практически невозможно. А Макмейн выиграл, причем сумму совершенно дикую даже для Солнечной системы, одной из центральных в Федерации… Выиграл, купил себе картину какого-то древнего маляра и играть бросил. Скучно, дескать.  
Уступать в сравнении нелестно ни для кого, и Джексон самому себе боялся признаться, что уступает. Проигрывает.  
Профессор понимал, что сползает в «сальеризм», и принуждал себя оставаться адекватным.  
В конце концов, Макмейн был в своем роде ущербным ребенком…  
И еще он был шансом для Роберта Джексона. Шансом всколыхнуть ученый мир: пара работ в соавторстве – для признания этого будет достаточно. Макмейн с его математическим складом ума мог вдохнуть в начавшую снова входить в моду глоссематику второе дыхание, языки инопланетян предоставляли прекрасный материал для изучения… Его статьи были прекрасным тому подтверждением. Ах, какой это мог быть прорыв!  
А Джексон, в свою очередь, мог предложить Макмейну легкий старт – за столько лет профессор оброс нужными знакомствами, знал все входы и выходы. Сегодняшняя конференция должна была стать первой ступенькой.  
В том же, что его интерес к собственному студенту имеет не только научное, но и глубоко личное основание, Джексон не признавался даже себе. Это было бы уже слишком.  
Макмейн не пришел.  
И в перерыве Джексон просто поймал такси и поехал в университетский городок.  
– А его нет, – на яростный стук из соседней комнаты показалась чья-то взлохмаченная рыжая голова. – С самого утра.  
– Вы не подскажете…  
– В парке наверняка занимается, – сонно предположил сосед, и дверь не слишком вежливо захлопнулась.  
Когда Джексон влетел в университетский парк, уже сгущались сумерки. Поминутно оглядываясь по сторонам, он быстрым шагом пронесся по аллеям, пугая приютившиеся на скамейках парочки, и с каждой минутой злость волной поднималась все выше.  
Макмейн нашелся не сразу – в стремлении к уединению он забирался в самую глушь, где не было веселых компаний и громкой музыки. И когда задыхающийся от непривычно быстрой ходьбы профессор остановился перед ним, он всего лишь поднял голову и заметил рассеяно:  
– Добрый вечер.  
В этой неизменной вежливости Джексону уже начинала чудиться издевка.  
Несколько секунд он не мог выдавить в ответ ни слова, и Макмейн смотрел на него снизу вверх. Так смотрят на мышей, пытающихся пройти лабиринт.  
– Вы поступили глупо, Алекс. Чертовски глупо. Вы подвели меня и себя, – усилием воли Джексон взял себя в руки.  
– Сэр, – в голосе Макмейна профессору почудилась тень раздражения, – я не раз говорил вам и повторяю: я – не ученый, я – администратор. И я не заинтересован в этой работе, – он не оправдывался, он объяснял, и это было унизительнее всего. – Не вижу причин для упреков.  
– Не видите причин? О, Боже мой… Я приложил столько усилий, чтобы помочь вам, а вы… Я не ждал от вас подобной мальчишеской выходки! – разочарование наставника и ярость оскорбленного романтика слились в этом всплеске негодования. Подменяя одно другим для себя, Джексон также коррелировал и отвержение.  
Серые глаза глянули на него со знакомым скучающим равнодушием, и Макмейн снова посмотрел в темнеющее осеннее небо.  
– Профессор, я также не вижу смысла и в нашем дальнейшем диалоге. Вам не стоило делать ставку на меня. Мне безразлична как моя, так и ваша карьера языковеда. Но вы всегда были глухи к моим доводам… Возможно, именно эта узконаправленность и мешает вашему научному мышлению. Вы отрицаете то, что не хотите принимать. Чисто субъективный подход.  
Джексон ото лба до шеи залился краской, сам не зная – ярости или смущения. А Макмейн и не думал извиняться.  
Звук пощечины прозвучал неожиданно звонко.  
– Мало тебя пороли в детстве, мальчик, – с нескрываемой злостью сказал Джексон, не думая уже о своем педагогическом авторитете, ситуация явно вышла за границы учебно-воспитательного процесса.

***

Щеку обожгло, и я с удивлением посмотрел на него, не понимая, что могло вызвать такую агрессивность. Вот тебе и стимул-реакция… знать бы еще, что именно и в какой момент может стать стимулом к такой реакции…  
Будь мы на Амой, я бы знал, как поступить в ответ, но на Земле блонди не может причинить вред человеку. Даже если тот неправ. Это было бы недипломатично. Но и оставить оскорбление без ответа я не мог…  
И тут в действие вступил закон случайности.  
– Ой, – Джексон все с той же гримасой обернулся на испуганный женский голос. Он, вероятно, не заметил парочку на соседней скамейке, и теперь смотрел на них с ненавистью, превысившей даже его неожиданную недавнюю ярость.  
– Из-звините, профессор, мы уже уходим, – запинаясь, пробормотала девушка, явно студентка.  
– Идите! – рявкнул Джексон, и она смущенно потащила своего спутника за рукав на аллею. Ей настолько очевидно было неловко, что это было понятно даже мне.  
Но парень, вздохнув, наоборот сделал шаг вперед.  
– Ты иди, Софи, я тебя догоню… Прошу прощения, сэр, – и совершенно неожиданно он вдруг обратился ко мне: – Алекс, Бекки мне звонит уже третий день, потому что ты телефон отключил, а ты тут дополнительные занятия организовываешь? – с упреком сказал он.  
Было в этом что-то от студенческой шалости и от бравады, их я уже достаточно хорошо изучил. Но я узнал и акцент. Не думал, что услышу его на Земле.  
– Это просто недоразумение, – я потер щеку и поднялся.  
– Да уж, я вижу… Ладно, только ради Бекки… – парень повернулся к профессору. – Извините, что вмешиваюсь, сэр, но я невольно стал свидетелем… вашей беседы. Сэр, я уверен, вас не хотели оскорбить или унизить. Мне кажется, вы просто плохо знаете Амой, субъективизмом там считается все, вплоть до творческой интуиции…  
Теперь раздражение Джексона выплеснулось и на него.  
– Я не знаю, кто вы такой, молодой человек, но прекратите вести себя как старший брат вундеркинда-аутиста! Я говорю не с вами, а ваш… подзащитный способен сам за себя ответить!  
Но ответить мне не дали.  
– Вы не говорите, сэр, – парень пожал плечами. – Вы обвиняете и оскорбляете действием, что, в самом деле, не слишком научно.  
Вступать сейчас в дискуссию для Джексона означало окончательно потерять лицо. Это было очевидно. И, резко повернувшись, он пошел прочь.  
– А я-то думал, вы и вправду умные… – протянул парень вполголоса, укоризненно глядя на меня.  
Из-за ближайшего куста вынырнула девушка, боязливо оглядываясь.  
– Ушел?.. Что это было вообще, а?  
– Подтверждение наличия непримиримых разногласий, – хмыкнул парень и повернулся ко мне. – Ты идешь?  
Втроем мы медленно пошли по аллее к выходу.  
– Вы оба нажили себе врага, – заметила девушка хмуро. – А может, и я тоже – как свидетель… Стоило оно того?  
– Вопрос не ко мне, – парень пожал плечами. – Гений тут только один, и это не я… Стоило? – он с усмешкой покосился на меня.  
Мы вышли на ярко освещенную площадь, где уже настраивали инструменты первые ночные музыканты.  
– Что, опять присядем? – недовольно протянула девушка. – Курт, я очень рада, что ты встретил старого друга, но сил на светскую беседу у меня уже нет.  
– А мы уже и прощаемся, – парень весело мне улыбнулся. – Не переходи улицу на красный свет. И мой поклон несравненной Бекки.  
И они пошли в сторону кафешек и игровых автоматов…  
Люди совершают порой абсолютно неожиданные для них самих поступки – из соображений морали, чести, долга. Курт был как раз из таких. Гуманист, что еще сказать. Амой не привила ему социального равнодушия. Ни до того, ни потом…

***

– Ты собираешься ставить это в новости? – спросила Софи, едва они отошли на несколько шагов, и можно было говорить свободно. Не часто застаешь преподавателя в таком смятении чувств, и в самом деле – университетская сенсация, и Курт как один из модераторов студенческого новостного сайта прекрасно об этом знал. Но он покачал головой.  
– Нет. Проявим тактичность на сей раз...  
– Тактичность? – удивленно переспросила она. – Я только за... Не люблю сплетничать даже по Сети, ты же знаешь... Странный он какой-то, – добавила Софи, хлопая по карманам в поисках сигарет.  
– Кто? – рассеяно уточнил Курт.  
– Да парень этот...  
– Ему по статусу положено, – хмыкнул Курт. – Планета у них такая...  
– А я и не знал, что на Земле учатся другие амойцы, – сказал Алекс, и Софии, оглянувшись, вздрогнула от неожиданности. – В базе данных университета подобный факт не зарегистрирован, я проверял.  
Курт повернулся к нему, помолчал, раздумывая.  
– Проще объяснить, – подсказал ему тот.  
– Что и зачем?.. Ладно. Давай хоть пива, что ли, возьмем… для конспирации, раз уж у нас встреча старых друзей. Это ненадолго, Софи, честно.  
Свободное место нашлось только на открытой веранде кафе на другой стороне площади, но там и музыку было почти не слышно.  
Софи обиженно уткнулась в чашку капуччино, Курт успокаивающе дернул ее за косичку, улыбнулся.  
– Так что мне объяснять? – полюбопытствовал он у Алекса.  
– Кто ты такой?  
– Фундаментальный вопрос, – Курт сделал первый глоток. – А что, это имеет хоть малейшее значение?  
За эти несколько месяцев Алекс до тонкостей понял разницу между гражданами Амой и «внешниками»: сказывались различия в воспитании, в мировоззрении, в установках. И ни один амоец так бы себя не повел. Но акцент у парня был знакомый – мидаский.  
– За неправдивую информацию о себе исключают из университета.  
– Нельзя же, право, слепо полагаться на базы данных, – Курта явно забавлял этот разговор. – Официально я «внешник», так что все правильно.  
Светлые брови Алекса сошлись к переносице.  
– Ты из работающих на Амой федералов?  
– Скорее уж из живущих… Пиво хоть попробуй, не смущай окружающих.  
Алекс взглянул на бутылку с подозрением и поставил на перила веранды рядом с собой.  
– Амой – это что? – недовольно спросила Софи. Вставить хоть слово в этот специфический диалог было трудновато.  
– Амой? – Курт развел руками. – Это планета, где не хватает медсестер и стюардесс и где слишком много моделей...  
Но Алекс не оценил юмора.  
– Вероятность возможности подобного совпадения была слишком низкой…  
– Поверь, – проникновенно сказал Курт, – я тоже меньше всего ожидал встретить на Земле блонди… Это что, социальный эксперимент?  
– В некотором роде, – согласился Алекс.  
– Тогда я тактично промолчу. Пути Юпитер просто неисповедимы… – без особого почтения заметил Курт.  
– А ты не слишком ее жалуешь, как я вижу.  
– Да, признаться, грешен, – Курт снова сделал глоток. – И, надеюсь, это взаимно. Еще капуччино, солнышко? – виновато улыбнулся он Софи.  
– Странная позиция для «внешника».  
– Я вырос на Амой, – спокойно ответил Курт.  
– Зачем тогда ты мне помог? Мне, блонди?  
Курт пожал плечами.  
– Мы ведь не на Амой. А в Федерации, где все мы считаемся людьми… И все «наделены разумом и совестью и должны поступать в отношении друг друга в духе братства».  
– Вот как? – Алекс рискнул, наконец, попробовать пиво и поморщился. – Но ты вступился за меня скорее как за представителя Амой, чем как за собрата-студента. И мне почему-то кажется, что дело в земляческой солидарности. Я прав?  
– «Наших бьют»? – Курт улыбнулся. – Надо же, блонди, изучающий маггловедение. Но кто сказал, что я вступался за тебя? Репутация Амой и так не слишком блестяща, а сцепись ты с профессором, скандал был бы обеспечен. Да и жаль его стало…  
– Почему он так сорвался? – серьезно спросил в ответ Алекс.  
Курт помолчал, словно взвешивая в уме все вероятности. Кинул взгляд на Софи и пожал плечами.  
– Тебя это может удивить, но люди тоже имеют самоуважение. Самолюбие. Не всегда искренность уместна... Впрочем, вы все политики, азы-то должны знать!  
– Люди? – Софи переводила взгляд с одного на другого, но ей никто не ответил.  
– Не все. И не всегда, – Алекс покачал головой. – И ситуация была далека от политики.  
– А что лицемерие в частной жизни имеет другую природу? – с насмешкой спросил Курт. И в этот момент Алекс понял, что его можно использовать. Единственный человек на этой планете, имеющий представление об амойской психологии… Идеальный «переводчик».  
И с некоторым опозданием Алекс все же решил проявить определенную вежливость, тем более что ее было кому оценить.  
– Меня зовут Александр Макмейн.  
– Я знаю. Ты слишком заметная фигура в нашем университете, Алекс. Курт Деккер, – руку он не протянул, в отличие от большинства местных. Хоть один человек на Земле знает правила хорошего тона.  
– Деккер? Ты из семьи Джеймса Деккера?  
– Вы меня просто поражаете, господин Макмейн… Имею счастье быть его младшим сыном.  
Джеймс Деккер, дальновидный бизнесмен с большими связями, выкупил право добычи и продажи дилития одной из амойских шахт двадцать лет назад и успел нажить состояние, которое наверняка будет радовать еще его правнуков. Впрочем, грабительские амойские налоги он платил исправно, так что жаловаться Юпитер было не на что.  
– И ты изучаешь классическую земную литературу докосмического периода.  
Курт только руками развел.  
– Ого. Холмс, может это и элементарно, но все же растолкуйте восхищенной публике…  
Тут уже Алекс пожал плечами.  
– Я читал твою статью о параллелях между классическими антиутопиями и современным обществом в сборнике студенческих работ за прошлый год. Запоминающаяся тема, хотя ее актуальность вызывает сомнения.  
– Неужели? Да я живу в антиутопии, – Курт помолчал. – Никому из классиков и в страшном сне такое бы не привиделось. Они представляли общество тоталитарным и циничным, но, боюсь, амойский цинизм смутил бы и их.  
Отставив чашку, Софи с удивлением смотрела на него – так не вязался этот тон с привычным ей образом...  
Алекса заинтересовало другое. С первых дней пребывания на Земле он присматривался к окружающим – если в будущем он будет работать с «внешниками», то «своих» людей среди них следует подбирать уже сейчас. Не единомышленников, но хотя бы тех, с кем стоило бы сотрудничать, тех, кто явно имеет перспективы. И он выбирал кандидатуры – не только по личному впечатлению, а и анализируя все доступные ему сведения о студентах университета. В списке из семнадцати человек Курт Деккер был десятым.  
– Курт, вот ты где, – на веранду ввалился ди-джей в состоянии, близком к полному опьянению. – И Алекс! Алекс, ты что – с пивом?! Это нужно отметить! Стелла, эй, Стелла… Народ, пять минут, и я с вами…  
Курт и Алекс с одинаковым раздражением посмотрели ему вслед. Переглянулись.  
– Выпить и не только здесь можно, – Курт вдруг усмехнулся. – У меня контрабандный ромулянский эль есть – для ценителей.  
– Впечатляет, – Алекс встал. – Как ты ухитрился провезти его через таможню?  
– Людей нужно знать, – рассеяно ответил Курт. – Людей и места… Софи, идешь?  
– Нет, – ядовито отозвалась она. – Боюсь я мало что могу добавить к вашему диалогу. Я позвоню.  
Курт виновато смотрел ей вслед. Пожал плечами.  
– Да, неловко как-то вышло…  
И они пошли на парковку.  
– Кстати, я хотел спросить, – вставляя ключ в зажигание, начал Алекс.  
– Да?  
– Кто такая Бекки?  
Курт рассмеялся.  
– Понятия не имею. Но когда-нибудь я назову так свою дочь… Давай в университетский городок.  
В по-студенчески хаотичной квартире Курта, заваленной дисками и распечатками, ромулянский эль казался как нельзя кстати. Завершающий штрих.  
Так что, опустившись в кресло у окна, Алекс отдал должное подпольному творению ромулянских «виноделов». На его счастье Курт вовремя успел подать ему стакан воды…  
– Это покушение? – отдышавшись, поинтересовался Макмейн, обескуражено глядя и на стакан, и на веселящегося радушного хозяина.  
– Угу. Почти. Общая нетрезвость, знаешь ли, повышает градус дружелюбия… Ты распробуй, как следует, распробуй. Прозит!  
Курт плюхнулся на диван и задумчиво покрутил в руках свой стакан.  
– Так о чем бишь мы?

***

Признаться, до того я не думал, что с людьми можно говорить – именно говорить, с искренним интересом, получая удовольствие от обмена информацией. «Внешники» меня не понимали, амойцы – боялись. Курт же мог позволить себе быть демократом.  
– …и мне кажется, Юпитер уже исчерпала свою полезность. Да, она в самом деле помогла поселенцам выжить на планете, абсолютно неприспособленной для человека. Но все эти идеи насчет идеального общества – чушь. Может, хватит играть в этот «эксперимент»?  
– Революция на Амой уже была, – заметил я. – Напомнить, чем она кончилась?  
– Я жирондист, а не якобинец… – отмахнулся Курт. – Но я не понимаю, как вы, с вашим интеллектом, не видите очевидных недостатков. Не идеалисты же вы, в самом деле… Или вас программируют на патологическую верность?  
– Юпитер – оптимальный из существующих на данный момент вариантов управления Амой, Курт. Ты ведь не можешь отрицать хотя бы тот факт, что у нас уровень жизни выше, чем в среднем по Федерации. И это, как ты верно заметил, на изначально неблагоприятной для людей планете. Или показатель физического качества жизни? Да даже монгрелы получают лучшее образование, чем жители иных нецентральных планет Федерации…  
– Возможно. Только к чему монгрелам образование? Вы ведь не предоставляете им никаких перспектив. Это, выражаясь вашим же сленгом, нерационально. А если уж брать Федерацию как образец для сравнения, то такой немаловажный показатель, как продолжительность жизни, у них куда выше…  
– Ты рассуждаешь как «внешник», – заметил я. – Не принимаешь во внимание исконно амойские факторы.  
– Совмещать два мировоззрения непросто, знаешь ли... Кстати, можно личный вопрос?  
– Смотря какой.  
– Мне всегда было любопытно... как вы воспринимаете мир? – Курт в самом деле смотрел на меня с интересом. – Эти хваленые «усовершенствования», они ведь не только физические?  
– Это будет сложно объяснить, – сказал я. – Я не могу сравнить. Не могу указать отличия, кроме чисто формальных. Расскажи мне о людях. А я расскажу о нас...  
– О людях можно рассказывать до бесконечности, – вздохнул Курт. – Тема неисчерпаема. Или тебя общие закономерности интересуют? Честно говоря, не читал работ по сравнительной психологии...  
– Их и нет, – сказал я.  
– Ну ладно, тогда не взыщи, – Курт забрался с ногами на диван, поставив эль под рукой. – Рассказываю...  
Психологом Курт был от природы – на основании своего тогда еще скромного жизненного опыта, интуиции, общей эрудиции и воображения он раскрывал передо мной странности человеческой души – от горечи разочарования до творческого экстаза. Потом он шутил, что я сделал из него писателя – «за два года таких разговоров я, знаешь ли, привык к словесным образам... попробуй объяснить прелесть сказки тому, у кого и детства-то не было! Поневоле станешь виртуозом...»

***

Контракт был слишком выгодным, чтобы сразу от него отказываться, но сомнения не отпускали Энтони Хаббарда до последнего дня. Он никогда не бывал дальше Новии, и удаленные от очага цивилизации планеты внушали ему, как и прочим жителям центральных систем, вполне обоснованные опасения. Все «потерянные колонии», о которых он слышал, в той или иной степени скатились в варварство – феодальные миры, где статус гражданина Федерации не гарантирует безопасности... Было о чем задуматься. И то, что одна из таких колоний каким-то чудом сумела удержаться в границах развития техноцивилизации, еще ни о чем не говорило. Судя по всему, за века изоляции общество там сложилось более чем странное... Но сумма контракта была баснословной, условия – заманчивыми, в Федерации он не мог и надеяться на подобное в ближайшие лет пятнадцать, или даже двадцать.  
Официальные источники были скупы. Посольство Амой на Земле не отличалось от других – вежливые чиновники, глянцевые проспекты... Вне посольства в пределах Солнечной системы амойцев было всего лишь трое: светило медицины в Марсианской академии, но записываться на аудиенцию нужно было за полгода; беженец, получивший политическое убежище и охраняемый спецслужбами где-то в кольце астероидов; и студент на Земле. Хаббард для консультации решил обратиться к студенту.  
– ...если выбирать между шизофренией и нейрокоррекцией, то я за шизофрению, – Энтони остановился в нескольких шагах от столика. Обнадеживающее начало...  
– Нейрокоррекция не разрушает личность как таковую. Ты остаешься собой. В этом ее преимущество, – высокий светловолосый парень осторожно помешивал кофе ложечкой.  
– Не уверен. Могу ли я утверждать свою тождественность с собой до процедуры, если у меня нечто изъяли? Шизофрения-то хоть лечится, Алекс...  
– Тебя просто раздражает мысль о стандартах. И необходимости удерживать себя в их границах. Шизофрения – не синоним свободы, Курт.  
– На Амой свободны только те, кто выламывается из стандарта... хотя, да, шизофрения – это уже крайний случай...  
– Прошу прощения, – Энтони подошел к столику, с сомнением глядя на них. Тот студент вроде был языковедом, а не психиатром...  
– Да? – две пары внимательных серых глаз смотрели на него с вежливым ожиданием.  
– Я ищу Александра Макмейна...  
Второй парень с улыбкой махнул рукой в сторону светловолосого.  
– Вы не уделите мне несколько минут, мистер Макмейн?  
– Да вы присаживайтесь, – тот, второй, парень пододвинул к нему стул. – Будете что-нибудь? Алекс иногда забывает о хороших манерах... провинциал, что с него взять...  
– С таким секретарем, как ты, есть ли вообще нужда в манерах?.. Что вы хотели?  
– Вы ведь амоец, верно? – спросил Энтони, с интересом рассматривая его.  
– Да, – не стал скрывать Алекс.  
– Мне предложили контракт на Амой, но информации о вашей планете практически нет... И я хотел хотя бы в общих чертах узнать, что она собой представляет...  
– Все засекретили? – не то спрашивая, не то утверждая спросил второй парень. – Чего и следовало ожидать...  
– И какой контракт вам предложили, мистер...?  
– Хаббард. Энтони Хаббард. Я специалист по пустыням.  
– Вам будет чем заняться на Амой, – сказал Макмейн серьезно.  
– То есть?  
– Девяносто процентов площади Амой занимают пустыни.  
– Это я знаю... А вот люди... У вас там монархия?  
– В некотором смысле, – согласился Макмейн. – Но есть и... парламент.  
– Палата лордов, – усмехнулся второй парень... как его, Курт, кажется. – Наследственная аристократия.  
– Вы бывали на этой планете? – переключил свое внимание на него Хаббард.  
– Энтони, – вдруг серьезно сказал Курт, – если вы авантюрист, тогда вам самая дорога туда. Но если вы просто человек, привыкший к душевному комфорту, то лучше подумайте еще раз. Там хорошо. В материальном смысле. И наверняка все предложенные вам условия будут выполнены. Но вам придется забыть, что вы – царь природы. Что вы гражданин, имеющий права. Как профессионал вы будете востребованы. Как человек – нет.  
Хаббард посмотрел на Макмейна, ища объяснения или опровержения, но тот только пожал плечами.  
– Это лишь одна из точек зрения, мистер Хаббард. Но и она имеет право на существование. Думаю, в посольстве вас снабдят всей необходимой информацией.  
– Спасибо, – Энтони все еще в состоянии некоторого недоумения поднялся.  
Кофе уже остыл, так что пришлось заказывать новый.  
– Ну и чего ты этим добился? Кто, как не ты, печется об амойской репутации?  
– Факты можно толковать по-разному, Алекс, это общеизвестно. Он все равно услышал лишь то, что хотел. Не всех федералов занимают вопросы соблюдения прав человека. Большинство ищет выгоду... и этот парень свою найдет.  
– Мне будет не хватать наших споров в следующем университете, – Макмейн откинулся на спинку стула.  
– В Федерации всегда найдется с кем поспорить... при желании. И ты, и я еще нескоро попадем домой. Ешь пирожное, Magister Ludi, таких вне Земли точно нет.  
– Что ты собираешься делать дальше?  
– Писать, – улыбнулся Курт. – Революционер-подпольщик из меня не выйдет, но журналист вполне.  
– У тебя, в отличие от меня, есть выбор, – Макмейн смотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
– Есть, – согласился Курт. – А человеком вообще быть непросто… Решать приходится самому… Интересно, кем в результате станешь ты? Главой департамента внешней политики? Вот тогда и поспорим по-настоящему...

***

Мы спорили в общей сложности двенадцать лет…


	4. Chapter 4

– Да отложи ты телефон, – Томас Деккер, магнат, вице-президент «D Corporation», украдкой взъерошил волосы вновь обретенному младшему брату.  
– Извини, – усмехнулся тот, пряча, наконец, мобильник в карман. – Дженни, сам понимаешь…  
На Амой Курт Деккер вернулся с женой, уроженкой Каилиса, смотревшей на родную планету мужа с каким-то детским удивлением и восторгом. Даже девятый месяц беременности не умерял ее любопытства, и Дженнифер вовсю делилась впечатлениями, неимоверно веселя как мужа, так и всю его семью.  
– Курт, ты уже на Амой. По сторонам нужно смотреть, а то все интересное пропустишь.  
– Я и смотрю, – Курт тепло улыбнулся совсем уже затосковавшей супруге коразонского дипломата. – Но скука на этих приемах везде одинакова…  
– Я думал, ты будешь дольше привыкать, – хмыкнул Том, провожая взглядом дородного джентльмена с мальчишкой лет двенадцати на поводке.  
– Да я и отвыкнуть-то не успел… – Курт рассмеялся. – Или ты надеялся, что я стану законченным федералом, целомудренно поглядывающим на присутствующих исподтишка?.. Знал бы ты, чего только не насмотришься в Федерации, работая в программах, посвященных социальным вопросам…  
– Подожди, главное блюдо впереди, – весело пообещал ему Том. Повторное вхождение брата в общество доставляло ему массу удовольствия. – Сей скромный вечер почтит визитом высокое начальство.  
– Да что ты? – Курт отпил из бокала и усмехнулся. – Вот от подобного я точно отвык… Быть представителем четвертой власти в Федерации необычайно удобно… над нами никого… гм, разве что закон.  
– В таком случае – привыкай, – Том вдруг стал серьезен. – Дружба с элитой – это все на Амой.  
– Только не говори, что знаешься с элитой, – с комическим ужасом воскликнул Курт. – Ты подмочишь мою репутацию независимого журналиста!  
– Знаешься – слишком сильно сказано, – задумчиво сказал Том. – Но знаком, да. В конце концов, они вынуждены вести с нами дела… Шампанского?  
– Боже упаси. Только вино. На этакое чудо я хочу взглянуть незамутненными глазами.  
Фыркнули они одновременно.  
Прием тянулся нескончаемо долго, но Курт и в самом деле смотрел по сторонам. За последние семь лет на Амой он проводил лишь короткие отпуска и каждый раз вновь осваивался в ни с чем не сравнимой местной атмосфере. То, что в юности он принимал как должное, и то, что вызывало его возмущение, теперь выглядело звеньями одной цепи. Амой не изменилась, изменился он сам.  
И все стало намного сложнее. Неоднозначнее.  
– О, – Том толкнул его локтем. – Гляди. Лично я бы на их месте брал деньги за просмотр…  
Три фигуры, неспешно продвигающиеся по комнате, вызывали оживленный шепот, а потом – почтительную тишину, на фоне которой короткие реплики казались особенно значительными.  
– И кого же мы имеем честь лицезреть? – спросил Курт на всякий случай шепотом. Слух у элиты был отменным.  
– Заместителей, у которых есть шансы стать боссами, – Том все-таки взял шампанское. – Тесей Лавкрафт, Александр Макмейн и Рауль Эм.  
С позиции в углу комнаты братьям прекрасно была видна вся авансцена: и нервозная уважительность бизнесменов, и снисходительная холодность элиты.  
– М-м-м… А кто из них кто? – уточнил Курт.  
– Ты совсем отстал от жизни в своей Федерации, – Том заранее изобразил дежурную улыбку и продолжил тем же легкомысленным тоном: – Парень, которого легко можно представить в постели в чем-нибудь скромном… в наручниках, например, – господин Эм. Тот, что похож на маньяка и инквизитора в одном лице, – Лавкрафт. Ну, а тот, что на архиепископа, – Макмейн.  
– Исчерпывающе, – похвалил его брат с ответной усмешкой. Они всегда хорошо понимали друг друга.  
– Хм, – Том улыбнулся еще шире. – За один взгляд на блонди я готов простить Юпитер подоходный налог…  
– Неужели? А что говорит на этот счет твой бухгалтер?  
– Эта планета держится на вожделении, братишка, а элита – воплощенное вожделение. Старая железная стерва знала, что делала… Поэтому забудь про Адама Смита… Красота, интеллект, это равнодушие к нашим мелким страстям… Потрясающе. Полпланеты видит непристойные сны об элите и живет с сознанием человеческого несовершенства. И преданно служит, надеясь хоть на одно слово, подтверждающее, что их усилия замечены.  
Курт внимательно взглянул на брата. Пожал плечами. Том Деккер был в целом доволен жизнью: своим общественным и финансовым положением, своей женой, детьми, братом и родителями, своей любовницей и своим любовником, своим домом и своими друзьями. Но мечтать он тоже умел.  
– Не слишком-то увлекайся.  
– А я что? Я так, восхищаюсь… в конце концов, мои сны – мое личное дело… Добрый вечер, господин Лавкрафт, господин Макмейн.  
Курт молчал, предоставив брату право привычно расшаркиваться перед высоким начальством, тот умело балансировал на грани иронии и почтительности. Но отсидеться в тени, наблюдая за спектаклем из жизни технофеодализма, ему не удалось.  
– Вы не знакомы с моим братом? Он недавно вернулся из Федерации…  
Курт поклонился, к счастью, он еще помнил, как это делается.  
– Вы тоже войдете в состав совета директоров «D Corporation»? – тон Тесея Лавкрафта был скорее утвердительным, но Курт предпочел истолковать это как вопрос.  
– Едва ли. Я журналист.  
– Вот как? – Лавкрафт повернулся к Макмейну, всегда все знавшему про «внешников», имеющих к Амой хоть малейшее отношение, и тот кивнул.  
– Я читал статьи мистера Деккера. Эйтос. Прометей. Цетаганда. Верхний Кавалаан. Вы собираетесь продолжить вашу работу на Амой? – вежливо поинтересовался он у Курта.  
– Думаю, Амой я уделю немного больше внимания…  
– Надеюсь. Хотя с вами часто хочется полемизировать... Я не согласен, например, с вашим мнением о традиции «корариел», мистер Деккер. Как, впрочем, думаю, и сами кавалаанцы.  
– У каждого есть право на собственную точку зрения, господин Макмейн... – улыбнулся Курт.  
Ни Том, ни Лавкрафт не имели о традициях кавалаанцев ни малейшего представления, а посему из ставшего вдруг профессиональным разговора очень кстати самоустранились.

***

– Ты вернулся именно сейчас потому, что не доверяешь федеральной медицине или просто решил улучшить демографическую ситуацию на Амой? – спросил я, отпив немного вина – на публику, спиртное я по-прежнему не любил. Хотя для эля все еще делал исключение.  
– Не поверишь – из сентиментальных соображений… – Курт прислонился к стене, чтобы не терять обзор зала. – Но ты прав, дело в дочери. Просто я хотел, чтобы она родилась на Амой.  
– Зная тебя, я вполне могу в это поверить.  
Курт улыбнулся – не той прежней «студенческой» улыбкой, озорной и искренней, а какой-то взрослой, сдержанной. Амойской.  
Мы выросли. Идеализм и максимализм ушли в прошлое. За три года – семь открыток. Взросление – это всегда болезненно. И необратимо.  
– Ты не предупредил о своем возвращении.  
– Я был уверен, что, работая в таком Департаменте, ты точно об этом узнаешь, – усмехнулся Курт. – Да и стоило ли предупреждать?  
– Мне доложили, – согласился я. ДСЗ проверял всех и вся. – И на сколько ты на Амой?  
– Думаю, на сей раз навсегда. Я учился долго, но теперь, пожалуй, хватит.  
– Ты стал довольно известен, и в Федерации твое будущее было бы блестящим, – заметил Алекс.  
– Я знаю. Но дом – он и есть дом… И здесь я буду полезнее, тебе не кажется? Жаль, что ты работаешь именно в этом Департаменте, – Курт взял с подноса улитку.  
– Я надеялся, что ты будешь работать на нас. Ты был бы превосходным посредником между нами и Федерацией – нам нужны люди, такие, как ты.  
– На вас? Благодарю за столь высокое мнение обо мне… Я изменился, стал прагматиком, но не настолько. И ваша «Касталия» не нравится мне по-прежнему, Magister Ludi.  
– Как насчет просвещенной монархии? – невольно улыбнулся я. – Работая на нас, ты будешь иметь возможность влиять на ситуацию.  
Курт покачал головой.  
– Человек на Амой имеет право голоса, только если он независим. И я не дипломат. Я журналист, и буду делать то, что умею. Как и ты. Впрочем, зная тебя, не сомневаюсь, что ты и из этого извлечешь определенную пользу.  
– От таких, как ты, всегда была польза. Вы обнаруживаете слабые места системы. А то в последнее время об Амой много пишут федералы. Путая декстрозу с левулезой... выражаясь фигурально.  
– Качественные статьи нужно заказывать, дорогой ты мой заместитель главы ДСЗ... Я вижу, разлагающее влияние Федерации налицо? – он кивнул на оникса в обычном для «внешников» официальном костюме. Еще пару лет назад это был бы моветон.  
– Взаимопроникновение культур, – сказал я. – Естественный процесс.  
– А Юпитер понимает, чем оно чревато?.. – он огляделся. – Думаю, понимает. Как и все вы. Интересно, на что вы рассчитываете?  
– На историческую неизбежность, – серьезно ответил я.  
– Я не верю в мудрость королевы-матери, ты же знаешь.  
Да, наш привычный спор видоизменился. Не было больше разговоров до утра, схем и таблиц, цитат из классиков экономики, политологии, антропологии. Земля и юность располагали к вольнодумству, к ниспровержению канонов, к стиранию границ. Взрослые идейные противники не могут себе позволить подобной роскоши.  
К тому же и Курт, и я научились не только говорить, но и действовать.  
– Наши споры помогли мне отточить мою аргументацию, я научился убеждать людей. Но не тебя.  
– Я уважаю твою позицию, Алекс, – сказал Курт, – имей и ты уважение к моей и не требуй от меня большего.  
– Я рад, что ты вернулся, – усмехнулся я.  
Акценты были расставлены.

***

Том Деккер изнемогал в обществе представителя «Хирст Технир Зорбиах», собиравшегося в ближайшее время организовать экспедицию в пустыню для поиска древних амойских цивилизаций и пытающегося заинтересовать проектом возможных спонсоров. Предтечи и иже с ними были Тому глубоко безразличны, но он вежливо внимал, надеясь, что достопочтимому профессору не придет в голову вести раскопки на территории, принадлежащей «D Corporation».  
– Ваш брат разбирается в истории земной пыточной науки? – вдруг спросил археолог, и Том с изумлением уставился на него.  
– В чем, простите?.. Нет, не думаю. А что?  
– Во время моего последнего разговора с господином Макмейном он только об этом и говорил…  
Том хмыкнул про себя. Макмейн был одним из немногих, кто давал себе труд прибегать к подобным уловкам, отваживая нежелательных собеседников. Курт, кстати, вел себя точно также… Тому впервые пришло в голову, что в манере поведения у них есть немало общего… по крайней мере там, где дело касалось людей. Но едва ли бы ему пришло в голову, что Алексу нужна была, в конце концов, основа для той самой модели…  
А Макмейн с Куртом все еще разговаривали… Том понял, чем был так удивлен археолог. Он и сам был готов удивиться. В стороне от других они говорили и говорили, перестав обращать внимания на окружающих.  
М-да, вот так и вводи брата в общество…

***

– Извини, – Курт достал зазвонивший вновь телефон. Послушал, бледнея, и посмотрел на Алекса совершенно дикими, сияющими глазами. – У жены отошли воды. Я еду в больницу… – он стал искать по карманам ключи от машины.  
– Возьми такси, – ключи Алекс отобрал.  
– Что? – Курт с недоумением посмотрел на него, способность связно мыслить явно его покинула.  
– Вести машину в таком состоянии – самоубийство.  
– Не буду, – весело согласился Курт. – Водитель из меня и так неважный… Я тебе позвоню…  
– Мой поклон несравненной Бекки, – сказал Алекс с непривычной для него улыбкой.  
– Какой ты, однако, злопамятный…  
И, наспех поклонившись, Курт бросился к выходу сквозь толпу.  
Том не успел его перехватить и теперь стоял в неприятных раздумьях. Упаси Боже, братишка как-то оскорбил представителя элиты… они ведь промахов не прощают…  
– Все в порядке, господин Макмейн? – осторожно спросил он.  
– Что? А, это вы… мистер Деккер. В подобных случаях принято поздравлять, не так ли?  
– В каких? – уточнил Том еще более осторожно.  
– Похоже, у вас скоро появится племянница.  
– Да?.. – протянул Том. – Как?! Уже?! Извините, господин Макмейн, – и он тоже схватился за телефон.  
Да, манеры семейства Деккеров определенно оставляли желать лучшего… хотя, что с них взять, с этих «внешников»… варвары. Настоящие варвары.


	5. Chapter 5

Юпитер всегда не слишком лояльно относилась к независимым изданиям, а уж Курт умел, как никто другой, вызывать ее недовольство. Он знал о чем и как писать.  
Статья о формировании «естественной элиты» амойского общества была даже награждена какой-то федеральной премией. Их много стало появляться в последнее время – писателей, художников, историков, режиссеров... Они занимались тем, что раньше считалось недостойным особого внимания. Заполняли вдруг обнаружившиеся ниши.  
Юпитер запомнила и статью, и самого Курта.  
Крикливых псевдорадикалов она игнорировала, так же как и большую часть федеральной прессы, но о таких вот местных знала все.  
После статьи о «черном рынке» и участии в нем Ясона через посредников Юпитер напомнила всем нам о национальной безопасности. Вежливо напомнила. Хотя в напоминании я не нуждался.

***

Совещание членов Синдиката подходило к концу, Первый консул в его подавляющем царственном величии уже явно перенесся думами далеко от насущных дел внутренней и внешней политики, и тут совершенно неожиданно и для него, и для большей части Синдиката слово взял глава Департамента Социальной Защиты.  
– Как все вы, несомненно, знаете, за последние два месяца на Амой покончили с собой пятеро туристов из Федерации…  
– Несомненно, – подтвердил Ахилл Колхаун, начальник Департамента Здравоохранения, вызывающе откидываясь на спинку кресла. – И что же? За психическим состоянием своих граждан пусть следит сама Федерация. Компенсация была выплачена, если я не ошибаюсь.  
– Следствием было установлено, – Александр Макмейн даже головы не повернул в его сторону, глядя прямо на Первого консула, – что причиной суицида в трех случаях из пяти стало полное разорение в подпольных игорных домах Мидаса, и в двух случаях – инфицирование практически не поддающимися лечению венерическими заболеваниями в мидаских же публичных домах. Так что переложить ответственность на Федерацию не удастся.  
Ахилл Колхаун закусил губу, он никогда не признавал ошибок, а тем более недоработок – регулярные медосмотры персонала мидаских борделей входили в обязанность его Департамента, и потому едко заметил:  
– Безопасность туристов – твоя задача, Алекс. Ты решил расписаться в некомпетентности?  
– Ахилл, ты забываешься, – Рауль Эм редко кому спускал столь явные вербальные проявления несдержанности.  
– Вопрос о моей компетентности решает Юпитер, – холодно бросил Макмейн. – Позволю себе напомнить, что за последние полгода я трижды запрашивал у Первого консула разрешение на проведение полномасштабного рейда, и трижды без достаточных обоснований получал отказ. Сегодня я обратился непосредственно к Юпитер, и разрешение было мной получено, о чем я вас и информирую в предписанные уставом сроки.  
Синдикат встретил это заявление несвойственным ему единодушным молчанием. Просчитывались последствия, и не только для внешней политики. Формально Алекс Макмейн был прав. Подобная пиар-акция по крайней мере на время уняла бы шквал обличительных публикаций в федеральной прессе. Но была и другая сторона. Синдикат давно уже постепенно расслаивался на два лагеря – проконсульский и условно оппозиционный, но столь явно это проявилось впервые.  
Первый консул, привычно откинувшись на спинку кресла, смотрел на Макмейна сузившимися глазами. Ему в который раз пришлось напомнить себе, что члены группы «U» живут по привычному для элиты принципу «каждый полезен на своем месте» и глава ДСЗ наверняка не имел намерения оспаривать его лидерство, он просто чиновник, исполняющий свой прямой долг.  
Члены группы «А», внутри которой существовала жесточайшая конкуренция, свойственная всем людям, обладающим лидерскими чертами, воспринимали как соперников и группу «U». Опасное заблуждение.  
Первый консул бросил взгляд направо – на Дария Ламара, шефа Департамента Внешней Политики. Для него заявление Макмейна наверняка не стало неожиданностью, члены группы «U» в профессиональном плане проявляли завидную кооперацию.  
– На какое время назначена акция? – наконец спросил он.  
– На три часа двадцать пять минут, – ответил Макмейн.  
Времени было мало, преступно мало. Впрочем, глава ДСЗ наверняка на это и рассчитывал.  
– Представишь мне полный отчет, – бросил Минк и поднялся.  
– Непременно, – кивнул Макмейн.  
Синдикат расходился все в том же полнейшем молчании.

***

– ...И только у меня вы можете попробовать настоящий зеленый чай, – улыбнулся Арчибальд Вестон, наливая баснословный дорогой на Амой напиток в чашки.  
– Боюсь, в моем лице вы не найдете тонкого ценителя, – Курт Деккер посмотрел на заварочный чайник с уважительным интересом, – но благодарю за экскурс в гурманство.  
– Я прощу вам невежество, мой юный друг, раз уж вы честно в нем сознались, – хозяин дома весело подмигнул гостю. – Вами я дорожу как собеседником, а не сотрапезником.  
Курт улыбнулся в ответ.  
Так уж сложилась жизнь Арчибальда Вестона, что он знал многих любопытнейших людей и на Амой, и вне ее. Один из редких на этой планете крупных промышленников, он заслуженно пользовался репутацией «хорошего амойца»: согласно кодексу Зейн связал еще в юности жизнь с человеком одного с собой круга, завел себе гарем, посвятил жизнь работе, вырастил двоих детей, имел массу влиятельных друзей и знакомых… Легкий налет либерализма был ему только к лицу.  
Курта Деккера Вестон знал давно, сотрудничая с его отцом с первых лет пребывания того на Амой, но в последнее время Курт стал величиной самостоятельной, пожалуй, иногда даже чересчур самостоятельной. Мнение Курта, а значит и «Фишхука», расходилось не только с официальным курсом Юпитер, но и с курсом Федерации в отношении Амой. И все же, несмотря на свои взгляды, Деккер был вхож и в лучшие дома Амой, и в посольства планет Федерации.  
Так что, принимая его у себя, Вестон не рисковал ничем, Деккер ему нравился – нравился вызов, который тот бросал системе.  
– Я слышал, после цикла ваших статей о Кересе федералы вознамерились снимать документальный фильм, но ДСЗ не дал им разрешения.  
– И правильно, – согласился Курт, отставляя чашку.  
– Вы так полагаете? Но вы писали о криминальном сознании, о недопустимости сексуальной эксплуатации детей, о необходимости уравнивания в правах – и это имело резонанс. Как на Амой, так и в Федерации.  
Курт помолчал, не глядя на хозяина дома.  
– Мне отвратительна сама идея гетто, и писал я главным образом об этом. Насилие же над детьми неприемлемо в любой форме. Но в данном конкретном случае господин Макмейн прав.  
– Редкое единодушие спецслужб и независимой прессы, – хмыкнул Вестон.  
– Да, хотя бы в этом вопросе мы солидарны, – усмехнулся Курт и добавил уже серьезно: – Я знаю людей, затеявших данный проект, я говорил с ними о Кересе, честно ответив на все их вопросы. Социальные проблемы не интересовали их ни в малейшей степени. Только половые: кто, сколько, в какой позе и где это можно снять «в природных условиях». Конечно, подавалось бы это под политическим соусом, но я не люблю порнографию, даже политическую.  
– Репутация Амой вызывает интерес совершенно определенного рода, – мягко напомнил Вестон.  
– А может, интерес создает репутацию? Федералы видят то, что хотят видеть… как всегда. А лично я не приветствую идею в очередной раз позволить федеральным педофилам посмаковать крупные планы этого, так сказать, документального фильма. И нечего Федерации сладострастно копаться в нашем грязном белье. Проблемы Кереса нужно решать, но не так.  
– Да, – согласился Вестон, – но это не имело бы особого значения, если б не совпало с чередой самоубийств федералов. Вы, случайно, не в курсе?  
– У ДСЗ на все один ответ: тайна следствия, – это тоже нравилось в Курте Вестону. Как говорится, ложь не является ложью в ответ на вопрос, который спрашивающий не имел права задавать. А уж умолчание тем более.  
– И в результате Амой выставляется в самом невыгодном свете.  
– Ну, уж в чем, а в компетентности сотрудников ДСЗ я не сомневаюсь, – пробормотал Курт.  
– Макмейна вы критикуете не меньше прочих, – заметил Вестон. – Но без того сарказма, который так восхищает ваших коллег в Федерации. Это дань уважению?  
– А как же, – согласился Курт. – Уважению игроку к игроку. Он ведь превосходит меня в бильярде...  
Звонок телефона прозвучал неожиданно резко. В ответ на извиняющийся взгляд хозяин дома понимающе развел руками – журналист всегда на службе.  
– Деккер. Да?… Через полчаса?.. Где?.. Хм, хорошо… Ну, разумеется… Спасибо.  
Закрыв телефон, Курт весело заметил:  
– Вы мне напророчили. Пресс-служба ДСЗ.  
– В такое время? – удивился Вестон, невольно бросая взгляд на часы. – Не иначе как посол Новой Весты попался, наконец, на шпионаже.  
– Это очень украсило бы первую полосу, – согласился Курт, вставая.

***

Даррен Броуди вошел в приемную главы Департамента Социальной Защиты, где уже расположились двое его коллег, за пятнадцать минут до назначенного времени. Имея дело с элитой, приходится играть на опережение, и то первым быть сложно… Если тебя в такое время вызывают в ДСЗ, ты не отзовешься разве что на пике оргазма, когда остановиться не можешь даже ради эксклюзивного интервью с Юпитер.  
Поздоровавшись небрежным кивком головы с коллегами, он опустился в кресло у стены и задумчиво огляделся по сторонам. «Великий инквизитор» позволял гостям занимать друг друга светской беседой в ожидании, пока соберутся все приглашенные, и пить то, что на Амой выдавали за кофе и минеральную воду. Любопытно, кого еще не хватает?.. Вспотевшая лысина Якобсона влажно блестела, его явно вытащили с некого официоза… а вот Ферр был в свитере для гольфа… бедняга, наверняка примчался первым. «24 в 1» было центральным амойским изданием, и Ферр не мог себе позволить опоздания.  
Секретарь пропустил в приемную Курта Деккера. Ну надо же… Они с Броуди были друзьями – настолько, насколько ими могут быть единомышленники и конкуренты.  
– Что слышно? – поинтересовался Деккер, усаживаясь в кресло рядом.  
– Его светлость еще не показывались… Так что сидим на скудном информационном пайке. Есть предположения? – Броуди машинально потянулся за сигаретой и с сожалением вернул портсигар в карман.  
– Да как сказать… – Деккер с явным удовольствием вытянул длинные ноги, вечно затекающие в машине. – Ты же знаешь, наш граф де ла Фер порой бывает совершенно непредсказуем.  
– Скорее уж Тарс Таркас, – хмыкнул Броуди. – Кстати, весьма рад видеть тебя в добром здравии.  
Деккер недоумевающе поднял брови.  
– После той статьи о «черном рынке» и доле в нем Первого консула я уже с тобой попрощался.  
– Это секрет Полишинеля, Даррен, – усмехнулся редактор «Фишхука». – Так что ничего особо сенсационного в нем не было.  
– Угу. Вот скажи мне, Курт, какого лешего тебе в жизни не хватает? Ты гражданин Федерации, денег у тебя столько, что можно всю жизнь прожить на курорте, и талантом тебя Бог не обидел. А ты торчишь на этой дикой планете, содержишь убыточную газету и постоянно рискуешь. Чудны дела твои, Господи.  
– Знаешь, я сам порой удивляюсь, – улыбнулся Деккер. – Только патриотизм не лечится… Кто-то любит Землю, кто-то – Драгонфлай. А я люблю Амой.  
Он пожал плечами и с выражением вежливого внимания повернулся к Мэттью Ферру, монотонно вещавшему что-то Якобсону, который почти дремал, пристроив голову поудобнее.  
– …но федералы в самом деле переходят порой всякие границы. И, что бы вы не говорили, Мортон, я не знаю, чем кроме дремучего невежества, можно объяснить инцидент на Веге, когда детей амойских граждан, прибывших в детский лагерь, заставили пройти осмотр у венеролога, – зевающий Якобсон и не собирался возражать. – И федералы даже не извинились, хотя неизвестно, как подобный факт может отразиться на психике десяти- и двенадцатилетних детей… К ним отнеслись, как к петам, что само по себе оскорбительно. Хотя и наши петы едва ли нуждаются в подобных проверках…  
– Каких только заблуждений в отношении Амой не бывает в Федерации, – заметил Деккер, воспользовавшись паузой. – Один видный политический деятель на полном серьезе допытывался у меня, зеленая ли кровь у элиты. Так что у просветителей есть широкое поле для деятельности.  
Броуди машинально бросил заинтересованный взгляд на дверь кабинета Макмейна. Чем черт не шутит, может, и зеленая… Никто еще не пробовал пустить кровь элите, чтобы утверждать или отрицать это наверняка.  
– Деккер, возможно, вам стоит написать серию статей еще и о петах, – не удержался Ферр, с ухмылкой глядя на него. – Просветительство – определенно ваше призвание. Даже персонал детских лагерей научится видеть разницу. И ощущать…  
– Возможно, – весело согласился Деккер. – А возможно, и вы перестанете путать петов с гражданами, Мэттью.  
Ферр побагровел. Не так давно он с трудом откупился от судебного иска и до сих пор наивно полагал, что об этом неизвестно никому, кроме Юпитер, по определению знающей все.  
– Я был лучшего мнения о ваших манерах, мистер Деккер, – голос стоявшего на пороге кабинета Макмейна был холоден. – И о ваших, мистер Ферр.  
Журналисты дружно поднялись.  
Церемониал приветствия всегда наводил на Броуди тоску, тем более что его светские манеры по амойским меркам оставляли желать лучшего. Ферр боялся поднять глаза на главу ДСЗ, а Якобсон был склонен скорее к клоунаде. С Деккером Макмейн раскланялся безукоризненно вежливо, и Броуди едва заметно усмехнулся: Овод и Сын Церкви…  
– Я не вижу мистера Стандлера, – заметил Макмейн, оглядывая присутствующих. И Броуди невольно посочувствовал Стандлеру. – В таком случае начнем без него.  
Глава Департамента Социальной Защиты не обманул их ожиданий:  
– Господа, я собрал вас здесь, чтобы сообщить новость, которая, без сомнения, должна вас заинтересовать: вы в числе ревизоров.  
Общее внимание подтвердило, что так оно и есть. Такого поворота Броуди не ожидал и теперь смотрел на Макмейна с растущим интересом.  
– На сегодняшнюю ночь запланировано проведение рейда по нелегальным игорным и публичным домам Мидаса. И я выбрал вас для полноценного освещения его в средствах массовой информации.  
Выбор был вполне очевиден, так что о причинах Макмейн не стал даже упоминать. Двое корреспондентов правительственных амойских изданий (считая и опаздывающего Стандлера), один независимый и двое же федералов. Пропорции соблюдены.  
У Мэттью Ферра и Мортона Якобсона кровь как по команде прилила к щекам, у первого наверняка от восторга – его выделили, ему оказали доверие; у второго по той же причине, но на подсознательном уровне – Якобсон был самым что ни на есть федеральным федералом и твердо знал, что равнодушен к мнению амойской элиты о себе как в профессиональном, так и в личном плане.  
В кабинет осторожно вошел Хьюго Стандлер и сел в ближайшее кресло.  
– Мы обеспечим вашу безопасность во время операции – насколько это будет в наших силах. Но и от вас требуется определенное сотрудничество. Пользование личным транспортом и личными средствами связи запрещено. Надеюсь, вы правильно меня понимаете.  
– Утечка информации смерти подобна, – протянул Броуди.  
– Именно так, мистер Броуди. Те, кто не желает участвовать, могут отказаться сейчас, – любезно предложил Макмейн.  
Разумеется, таковых не нашлось…  
– Мистер Якобсон?  
Ленивый согласный кивок.  
– Хотя лично я буду сожалеть об этом «подполье»… И пусть заведомо известно, что крупный выигрыш почти невозможен ни там, ни в официальных казино, это игра, и игра увлекательнейшая…  
Макмейн слегка склонил голову набок, светлые пряди чуть искрились в ярком электрическом свете.  
Броуди про себя усмехнулся. Якобсон, как и все присутствующие, знал о так называемом лимите в официальных заведениях – свыше ста тысяч там не проиграешь, не дадут. В подпольных же интерес и азарт были куда острее – спустить можно было все.  
– Вы правы, мистер Якобсон, рулетка предполагает проигрыш, иначе ее рентабельность была бы сомнительна.  
Броуди готов был поклясться, что Макмейн и Деккер почти одновременно посмотрели на картину – единственное украшение кабинета – и едва ли не переглянулись.  
– Мистер Стандлер?  
– Да, – спокойно ответил тот.  
– Мистер Броуди?  
– Конечно, – Броуди пожал плечами. Хоть какое-то развлечение. Все же Амой утомительно однообразна, если пожить тут подольше.  
– Мистер Ферр?  
– Я согласен, – ожидаемо отозвался тот.  
– Мистер Деккер?  
– За, хотя эффективность операции вызывает у меня сомнения.  
– Прошу прощения? – теперь взгляд Макмейна остановился на нем, и Стандлер явно почувствовал облегчение.  
– Половинчатые меры ничего не решают, господин Макмейн. Вы игнорируете сам источник проблемы.  
– Ваше мнение на сей счет мне известно, мистер Деккер, и если вам больше нечего добавить…  
– Еще одна минута вашего внимания, господин Макмейн. Как насчет цензуры? Материалы, отснятые и записанные сегодня, – полностью в нашем распоряжении?  
Броуди хмыкнул и прикрыл глаза. Да уж, насущный вопрос. И ведь жаловаться потом будет не на кого: интересы амойского следствия – черная дыра. Он с этим уже сталкивался.  
– На Амой нет цензуры, мистер Деккер, – холодно ответил Макмейн. – Вам ли не знать.  
– Спасибо, – Курт улыбнулся. – Именно это я и хотел услышать.  
– Я и не сомневался. Если больше вопросов нет, прошу вас, господа.  
Господа поднялись и потянулись к двери.

***

Операция шла уже три часа – без особых осложнений и с минимумом непредвиденных ситуаций. Я планировал эту акцию более полугода.  
В своем кабинете я следил за картой города на мониторе, где каждые несколько минут зажигались новые зеленые точки – еще один игорный или публичный дом был «зачищен». Все происходило предельно просто и предельно законно, ДСЗ никогда не опускался до уровня полиции: спецотряды появлялись словно из ниоткуда, вежливо требовали лицензию, а не получив оную без особых усилий выставляли прочь всех клиентов. Администрация и персонал задерживались «до выяснения всех обстоятельств», но, в сущности, положение их было безнадежно: еще одно отличие нашего Департамента от полиции заключалось в том, что договориться с ним было невозможно.  
Я вполне отдавал себе отчет, что в подобных заведениях оседает треть всех щедро растрачиваемых туристами средств, но речь шла о репутации планеты. Амой и так всегда находилась в щекотливом положении, в последнее же время ситуация ухудшилась до невозможности, и не только в связи с чередой самоубийств. Они стали просто последней каплей.  
Здоровье граждан Федерации как физическое, так и душевное было мне совершенно безразлично, но плавный курс на сближение с Федерацией, избранный Юпитер, требовал известной толерантности. Я и придерживался его в меру своих полномочий и своей специализации…  
Но Первый консул расставлял акценты по-своему. Не отрицая необходимости сотрудничества с Федерацией, он, тем не менее, был сосредоточен на внутренних проблемах. И был слишком заинтересован в теневом секторе экономики, чтобы дать ДСЗ полную свободу действий.  
Минк и я по-разному смотрели на историческую перспективу и на высшее благо.  
И впервые Юпитер фактически «за спиной» Первого консула дала мне как главе ДСЗ карт-бланш.

***

Рейд действительно был масштабным – и отнюдь не показательным.  
Юджин Рейс и Колин Бестер – заместители Макмейна, находившиеся в самой гуще событий, докладывали непосредственно ему каждые десять минут. На эти несколько часов Макмейн стал чем-то вроде упрощенной версии Юпитер – центром управления, пауком, отзывающимся на малейшее колебание своей информационной паутины, «Наполеоном законности». Он руководил, вычислял, подсказывал.  
Но Тимоти Аткинсон, один из ведущих сотрудников «Нетмор Индастриз», как и прочие высокопоставленные «внешники», которые требовали в эту ночь спешного разговора с главой ДСЗ и получили его, остался в льстящем ему заблуждении, что Макмейн уделил ему все свое внимание и все свое время. Аткинсон был родом с Эльдорадо и если и слышал о Юлии Цезаре, то это было слишком давно.  
За последние три часа Амой уже пять раз оказывалась на грани дипломатического скандала: в компрометирующих обстоятельствах были застигнуты многие из персон, не желавших огласки, и с ними Макмейн разговаривал лично. Не сразу, но разговаривал.  
– Господин Макмейн? – хмуро бросил Аткинсон.  
– Я вас слушаю, – глава ДСЗ смотрел на него без малейших признаков интереса или нетерпения и ждал.  
Аткинсон выглядел заспанным и одновременно яростным, возможности привести себя в порядок у него явно не было, он так и проторчал перед экраном все время, каждую секунду ожидая, что его соединят с Макмейном.  
– Мне только что… – он осекся и бросил взгляд на часы, – двадцать минут назад мне сообщили, что мои сыновья арестованы.  
– Джордж и Генри Аткинсоны, 15 и 14 лет… это они, я так полагаю?  
– Именно так, – он нахмурился еще больше. – Я не понимаю, в чем собственно дело. Ваши сотрудники отказываются предоставлять мне какую-либо информацию! Это противоречит закону, знаете ли! Мои дети несовершеннолетние и…  
– Вы ошибаетесь, – Макмейн, конечно, не повысил голос, но Аткинсон умолк, глядя на него. – Позвольте вам напомнить, что совершеннолетие на Амой наступает в 14 лет. А ваши сыновья были задержаны в нелегальном публичном доме в момент совокупления с одним из амойских не-граждан, не достигшим 12 лет, что по нашим законам является уголовным преступлением.  
– Послушайте, это же смешно… – Аткинсон нервно затянул пояс халата. – На вашей планете кто только чем не занимается… Ну, дело молодое… гормоны, сериалы… Они ж мальчишки.  
– У вас есть адвокат? – поинтересовался в ответ Макмейн. – Советую обратиться к нему.  
– Вы что, собираетесь дать делу официальный ход? – почти удивленно спросил Аткинсон, все еще не веря.  
– Разумеется, – с той же степенью удивления, только приправленной чопорностью, отозвался Макмейн. – Разве в Федерации не придерживаются принципа: перед законом все равны?  
Аткинсон закусил губу, но по лицу блонди не прочел ничего.  
И прикинул, как уместнее начать торг.  
Ужасная планета. Росянка. Ловушка. Все доступно, все разрешено… Как тут осуждать мальчиков за распущенность?  
Аткинсон хотел внуков. Мальчиков стоит отправить подальше – в закрытую частную школу где-нибудь на Ригеле. Может быть, они еще не до конца отравлены этой планетой…  
Но сначала их нужно спасти.  
Аткинсон криво улыбнулся и посмотрел в серые глаза чудовища на экране. Секреты «Нетмор Индастриз» дорого стоят.  
Макмейн вежливо улыбнулся ему в ответ. Он тоже знал, что первая фаза этой вербовки прошла успешно. Как и многих других в эту ночь.

***

К началу четвертого часа операции Юджин Рейс доложил, что погибло еще трое членов спецотрядов. Всего шестнадцать… Арестованным было что терять – ссылка в Керес хуже смерти – и некоторые сопротивлялись до последнего. Потери в пределах расчетов.  
– И еще одно… – голос Юджина стал почти брезгливым. – Этот журналист, Броуди, кажется, на грани срыва.  
– Вот как? – я посмотрел на один из экранов. Часа два назад в одном из казино Броуди подобрал – незаметно, как он думал, – пистолет после перестрелки. Нормальная в принципе реакция для бывшего военного корреспондента, вновь оказавшегося под прицелом. Тогда я дал команду не предпринимать мер и ограничиться наблюдением. Но неадекватный человек с оружием – совершенно другое дело.  
Крупный план. Броуди и в самом деле был на грани. Запавшие глаза, лихорадочный румянец, нервные жесты, ставший резким и почти визгливым голос. Неприятно и неожиданно.  
Я выбрал этих пятерых потому, что в принципе был в них уверен. В их душевном равновесии и в их убеждениях.  
Ферр предан элите едва ли не по-щенячьи. Стандлер, наоборот, с неприязнью относится к вышестоящим, но он знает свою выгоду и обладает редким для человека здравомыслием. И они оба амойцы, их трудно удивить, выбить почву из-под ног. Курт Деккер тоже амоец, своеобразный, конечно, но амоец, и на Мидас он смотрит глазами местного. Выбрать федералов было сложнее. У всех у них, даже самых циничных, комплекс миссионеров: я пришел дать вам мир… Федеральный «гуманизм» так застилает им глаза, что длительная экскурсия по низам Мидаса гарантированно вызовет бурю упреков. И не в том, в чем в самом деле стоило бы упрекать.  
Я выбрал Броуди именно потому, что тот до последнего времени был военным корреспондентом, – едва ли в мирной жизни его могло что-то смутить. И выбрал Якобсона – тот сам был любителем настолько утонченных удовольствий, что поразить его было сложно.  
Броуди сорвался. Почти сорвался. Досадная оплошность. Я мог себе позволить терять своих людей, но не от рук федеральных журналистов… и не самих федеральных журналистов. Положиться в такой ситуации я мог лишь на человека.  
Я повернулся к Юджину.  
– Деккер там?  
– Деккер? – переспросил Юджин с легким недоумением. – Да, он здесь.  
– Дайте ему один из передатчиков.  
Юджин предпочел промолчать.  
Чуть слышный треск и уставший, слегка раздраженный голос Курта:  
– Да? Говорите!  
– Что происходит с Броуди? – переходя сразу к делу, спросил я, глядя на экраны.  
– А, это ты… Уже доложили? – Курт отошел за машину, но так, чтобы Броуди был в поле его зрения. – Он может сорваться в любой момент.  
– Ты хорошо его знаешь. Что вызвало такую реакцию? Опасность? Оружие?  
– Я думал, ты изучил нас всех достаточно, если отправил сюда… – сухо бросил Курт. – Он федерал, Алекс, до мозга костей. Со всеми сентиментально-мелодраматическими… иллюзиями. Не стоило показывать ему, что делают с петами в подпольных борделях… Он же видит в петах детей, понимаешь? Просто детей, – Курт замолчал, и я ждал. Тишина в эфире была почти осязаемой. – Отстрани его.  
– У меня нет оснований, – почти с сожалением сказал я. – Не ожидал от него такой впечатлительности.  
– Значит, найди их, – Курт вздохнул. – Даррен долго не выдержит. Он спросил у меня, помню ли я, что я отец, а если помню, почему бездействую…  
– Что ты ответил?  
– А что я мог ответить? Амой – это Амой, а петы – это всего лишь петы… Но страшно другое: я сам верил в то, что говорил. Я так привык ко всему этому, что воспринимаю уже как само собой разумеющееся… – Курт снова замолчал. И через несколько секунд сказал другим тоном: – Так что ты хотел от меня?  
– Я думаю, ты понимаешь, что я не могу отозвать федерального журналиста в такой момент – это может быть неправильно истолковано. И потому я прошу тебя оказать мне услугу, – на одном из экранов Курт повернул голову, посмотрев прямо в объектив скрытой камеры. Невесело усмехнулся.  
– Что я слышу… Редчайший случай. Если мне не изменяет память, в последний раз ты просил меня об услуге, когда в университете тебя цапнул за лодыжку соседский бульдог, и ты не мог сам дойти до медпункта.  
– Ты помнишь? Забавно.  
– Да. Кровь у вас красная…  
– Проследи за Броуди, Курт. Удержи его, если понадобится. Ты его друг, так что, думаю, наши цели совпадают.  
– А разницу в мотивах мы во внимание не принимаем… Но ты прав, – Курт покачал головой. Легкий фоновый шум в эфире и голоса где-то на заднем плане. – В последнее время мы что-то слишком часто стали соглашаться друг с другом. Это все?  
– Не уходи с волны, я еще свяжусь с тобой.  
– Разве это не нарушает запрет на использование мобильных телефонов и такого прочего? – с иронией поинтересовался Курт.  
– Считай, что ты временно на службе ДСЗ, – предложил я.  
– Тем более что сеть все равно заглушена, да?.. – сказал он. – Интересно было бы послушать мнение Юпитер о моем зачислении в штат... Ладно. Decker out.  
На экране Курт вышел из-за машины, и все пятеро журналистов под прикрытием спецотряда направились к зданию очередного казино.  
На Курта в определенных ситуациях я мог положиться как на самого себя.

***

Это была тяжелая ночь для Даррена Броуди. Он и не думал, что ему снова может стать так тяжело. Наверное, дело было в контрасте: покончив с войной, он ждал хотя бы относительного покоя на своей едва ли не ссыльной работе. И получил покой. Амой была лишена той слащавости, которой грешили далекие от войны центральные планеты Федерации, здесь все еще бурлила жизнь, однообразно нелепая, уродливая, скособоченная, но настоящая. Здесь люди жили, а не почивали на лаврах. И до сегодняшнего дня его вполне устраивал такой расклад. Он писал о том, что вызывало его негодование, но скорее по привычке – что была эта планета со всеми ее недостатками против фронта? Впервые Амой удалось пробрать его до костей, ужаснуть. И снисходительную усмешку сменило выражение упрямой злости.  
– Отпусти девочку, Даррен, ты ей уже не поможешь.  
Броуди, по-прежнему стоя на коленях, повернул голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза Курта Деккера. Окровавленный мужчина в мятом дорогом костюме с умирающей девочкой на руках – ей было не больше тринадцати – самый расцвет сил для пета, даже не слишком породистого. Клиент заказал полный курс услуг, и оплатил его, к нему претензий быть не могло… А пет – что пет, их много, девочка не была эксклюзивным.  
– Ты не дал мне придушить эту тварь, – глухо сказал Броуди.  
– Да, – согласился Деккер, прислоняясь к стене.  
– Я бы сел за его убийство… и не жалел бы.  
– Я знаю, – мягко сказал Курт. И они замолчали.  
Любые слова были бы излишни. Банальны. Фальшивы.  
Броуди опустил девочку на залитую кровью постель.  
– Наверное, я никогда не женюсь… Дети… это слишком большая ответственность… Выйди ненадолго, пожалуйста.  
Курт кивнул и вышел, помедлив у дверей, прислушиваясь.  
– «Я есть воскресение и жизнь, и всяк верующий в меня не умрет…»  
Броуди появился через пару минут – бледный, но уже вполне вменяемый.  
– Где здесь можно умыться? И какой следующий пункт нашего маршрута? – он умолк, глядя невидящими глазами прямо перед собой. – И напомни мне при случае поблагодарить господина Макмейна за в высшей степени познавательно проведенное время…

***

Глядя в окно давно уже остановившейся машины, Курт машинально дважды хлопнул себя по уху, прежде чем вспомнил о передатчике.  
– Да, Алекс?  
Макмейн помедлил с ответом, видимо, общаясь параллельно с кем-то еще, а может и не с одним.  
– Просто хотел выразить свою благодарность.  
– Не стоит. В самом деле, не стоит… Могу я поинтересоваться, чего мы здесь ждем уже двадцать минут? Это засада или просчет в гениальном плане?  
– Ни то, ни другое, – голос Макмейна был спокоен. – Отряд ждет прибытия владельца клуба, он нужен нам больше прочих.  
– Знал бы он, что это величайшее достижение его жизни – заставил ждать себя самого главу ДСЗ, – с неожиданным сарказмом заметил Курт. – Думаете, он придет? Да за это время вся амойская мафия успела эмигрировать.  
– Он ошибочно полагает, что неприкосновенен.  
– Для вас? – Курт усмехнулся. – Ах да, это же один из клубов Первого консула.  
– Еще одно слово, и я арестую тебя за клевету, – предупреждающе сказал Макмейн.  
– А все же? Он дал свое высочайшее разрешение? Или это разногласия в верхах? – не унимался Деккер.  
– Курт, если кому и пристало вести допросы, так это мне.  
– Мне кажется, мы и без них прекрасно друг друга поняли, Magister Ludi… Предпринимательская деятельность Первого консула через посредников давно уже притча во языцех… в некоторых кругах.  
Алекс ничего не ответил. Профессии их обоих предполагали если не всезнание, то максимальную приближенность к нему. В такой ситуации достаточно и намека.  
– Как ты его уговорил?  
– У него не было выбора, – тон Макмейна явно свидетельствовал, что вопрос закрыт для дальнейшего обсуждения.  
– Браво. Давно пора.  
– Курт, я повторяю…  
– Ну что ты, я не собирался никоим образом посягать на честное имя Консула… Он и без меня его запятнает…  
Намек на сей раз вышел за границы исходной темы, и у себя в кабинете Алекс, на секунду оторвавшись от работы, нахмурил светлые брови.  
– Курт…  
– А ведь это даже забавно, – задумчиво сказал Деккер. – В какой-то мере я Минком почти восхищен. Не думал, что у кого-то из вас хватит мужества и дерзости… М-да. Так, значит, не было выбора? Это был шантаж?  
– Это был единственно возможный в данной ситуации вариант, – отозвался Макмейн.  
– Я более чем уверен, что вариант этот конфликтный… Ясон не забывает подобного.  
– Я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, – и Курт улыбнулся.  
– Ты мне напоминаешь мою дочь, – заметил он.  
В каком плане трактовать последнюю фразу Алекс не знал и уточнил с легким любопытством:  
– Чем именно?  
– Целеустремленностью. Вы оба делаете то, что считаете нужным, несмотря ни на что.  
– И ты считаешь, что за нами обоими нужно приглядывать, я правильно понимаю?  
– Иногда полезно слушать старших, – согласился Курт.  
– Одиннадцать месяцев особой роли не играют.  
– Но добавляют мне авторитетности, ты не находишь? – совсем уж неподобающим тоном ответил Курт, и Алекс неожиданно даже для себя улыбнулся: – Ты ведь тоже играешь с огнем.  
– Тебе не кажется это забавным: мы оба критикуем политику Минка, но стоим по разные стороны?  
– Абсолютно.  
– Нынешний Первый консул, – сказал Курт задумчиво, – слабое звено в вашей цепи, ты не находишь?

***

Интересно, о каком «подполье» может идти речь, если клуб находится едва ли не в центре Мидаса? – подумал Даррен Броуди, задирая голову перед входом, чтобы рассмотреть сияющую огнями вывеску. Он сам тут бывал – пиво подавали просто отличное, не чета прочим, даже и «официальным» заведением. И кегельбан был хорош…  
Они прошли по опустевшему залу казино – впечатление было такое, словно произошла одна из тех загадочных катастроф, о которых любит читать Курт: горы фишек около рулеток, недоигранные партии в покер, звенящие игровые автоматы, приятная музыка, недопитые бокалы, дамские сумочки на спинках стульев и полнейшее отсутствие посетителей и персонала… На сей раз прессу внутрь впустили только после «зачистки», и в любое другое время Броуди не преминул бы высказать протест, но усталое безразличие, накатившее на него после неожиданной вспышки сопереживания, притушило даже извечное журналистское любопытство.  
– Не сочтите за наглость, – раздавшийся позади голос Якобсона заставил его обернуться, но тот обращался не к нему, а к начальнику отряда, – я не совсем понимаю, что мы здесь делаем. Или материал об этом заведении мы должны разместить на правах рекламы? Где, собственно, само действо?  
– Мы исполняем приказ, – голос начальника был вежлив, но тверд.  
Якобсон пожал плечами и взял со стойки бара ближайший бокал.  
Похоже, эта дикая ночь подходила к концу… Броуди тряхнул головой и повернулся к Деккеру.  
– Не кажется ли тебе, что мистер Алекс нарушает наше с ним соглашение?  
– При всем желании, я не могу назвать это цензурой, – Деккер тоже оглядывался по сторонам. – ДСЗ всегда может сказать, что речь шла о нашей безопасности, которую Макмейн нам как раз гарантировал…  
– Вот именно, господа, вот именно, – Хьюго Стандлер, поигрывая одной из золотых фишек, двинулся к лестнице на второй этаж. За всю ночь на его костюме не смялась ни одна складочка – хоть сейчас на свидание, только голос сел – от выкуренных сигарет и вынужденного разговора криком во время перестрелок.  
– На пол! – резкая команда дошла до сознания Броуди не сразу, но тело отреагировало куда быстрее – он упал как учили. Другие были не столь оперативны…  
Из положения «лежа» Броуди наблюдал, как по лестнице протащили одного из последних задержанных этой ночью – пистолет у него уже отобрали, и только потом рискнул встать. Якобсон опрокинул на себя бокал с вином и с невыразимым сожалением смотрел на расползающиеся красные пятна на сером пиджаке, Ферр с кислой миной поднимался с паркета, Деккер баюкал раненую руку – левую, ему повезло, а Стандлер поинтересовался у офицера, может ли он, наконец, позвонить домой…  
Рейд, а с ним и ночь, в самом деле закончились.  
– Боюсь, нам придется ждать Макмейна, – Стандлер присел за столик и посмотрел на Броуди. – У вас не найдется лишней сигареты?  
– Да, берите… – он вытащил портсигар. – Ждать Макмейна? Его я сейчас хочу видеть меньше всего.  
– Скажу вам честно – я тоже… – Стандлер устало закрыл глаза. – Но он, видимо, хочет пересчитать нас лично… Пятеро было вначале, пятеро осталось в конце. Кстати, что там с Деккером?  
– Пару недель будет печатать одной рукой… – они оба обернулись: подставив левую руку врачу, Деккер, морщась, правой тер ухо. Вид у него был вполне живой.  
– Это хорошо, – Стандлер снова затянулся. – Уж на что не люблю Деккера, но без него на Амой было бы скучнее…  
Броуди вдруг сообразил:  
– Так Макмейн приедет сюда? Сам?.. Похвальная демократичность…  
– О, вы наконец оценили нашу систему? – Стандлер с усмешкой поднял бровь.

***

В седьмом часу утра я вышел из своего кабинета, отправив предварительно отчет как Юпитер, так и Первому консулу. Совещание членов Синдиката было назначено на десять, и я вполне успевал все закончить и просмотреть сводки последних новостей за ночь.  
Первыми на очереди были репортеры. Они люди, а люди не могут ждать. Особенно люди после стресса. Да и чем быстрее более-менее приемлемая версия будет озвучена, тем лучше.  
Юджин Рейс встретил меня у дверей клуба.  
– Как ваши подопечные? – я задержался ненадолго на пороге, после такой ночи хотелось хоть немного подышать свежим воздухом.  
– Приемлемо, – Юджин тоже не спешил входить внутрь. – Броуди практически пришел в себя, Якобсон усердно напивается, а Ферр, Деккер и Стандлер решили сыграть в бридж, взяв для компании одного из офицеров.  
Я улыбнулся. И прошел в зал.  
– Доброе утро, господа. Рад видеть вас всех.  
Якобсон поднял помутившийся взор от очередной порции коктейля и доброжелательно махнул рукой.  
– Присаживайтесь, господин Макмейн… присоединяйтесь.  
– Благодарю, я ненадолго, – я обвел взглядом их всех: троих игроков в бридж, отложивших карты с очевидным разочарованием, Броуди, рассеяно крутившего рулетку за одним из столов, и Якобсона, смотревшего на нас с Юджином с нескрываемым более вожделением. – От имени своего Департамента приношу извинения за доставленные вам неудобства и благодарность за сотрудничество. Надеюсь, оно продлится и впредь. Если у вас есть замечания или комментарии – прошу.  
Стандлер покачал головой и поднялся.  
– Я так понимаю, мы уже свободны?  
– Разумеется. Джеймс, – офицер с готовностью вскочил, – распорядитесь насчет такси мистеру Стандлеру. А вы, господа?  
– Это было весело, очень, – сказал Якобсон, отставляя последний коктейль. – Так весело, что я, честно говоря, даже не знаю, что и писать. А потому позвольте откланяться… мне нужно пополнить запас негативных эмоций после столь сногсшибательного марафона.  
Признаков веселья не было и в помине, пожалуй, сегодня и Якобсон пресытился зрелищами.  
Поднялись и остальные.  
– Как ваша рука, мистер Деккер?  
– А что, вы хотите компенсировать мне ущерб? – усмехнулся Курт. – Жить буду. Писать тоже…  
– Вас подвезти? – спросил я у него, уже стоя на пороге. Броуди с явным репортерским интересом поднял голову.  
– Я не в редакцию, вам не по дороге.  
– Я сделаю крюк.  
– Вот как? Ладно, тогда идемте, – и мы с ним вышли.  
Курт пристроил голову на спинку сидения и в блаженстве закрыл глаза.  
– Ты потряс Даррена, Алекс, – с улыбкой заметил он. – Эффектное появление на месте событий… Это для него внове.  
– После всего его еще способно что-то потрясти? Мистер Броуди преподносит мне сегодня сюрприз за сюрпризом… Крюк придется сделать дважды – мне еще нужно заехать к Раулю.  
– Я знал, что добрый самаритянин из тебя не выйдет, – не открывая глаз, пробормотал Курт. – На такси я бы добрался домой вдвое быстрее…  
– Едва ли. Движение в некоторых кварталах все еще перекрыто. Так что угощайся карамелью. И кофе.  
– А, это уже лучше, – Курт сел прямо и открыл глаза.  
– Насчет статьи...  
– Да?  
– Немного лояльности не помешает. Это в интересах Амой, а не Юпитер, думаю, ты понимаешь.  
– А посулить мне взятку?.. Ладно. На сей раз я с тобой согласен. Знаешь, из тебя бы вышел неплохой Первый консул...  
– Кстати, – я оторвался от монитора, – у тебя есть шанс помочь государству в моем лице.  
– Что, опять? – Курт глотнул обжигающий кофе. – И чего же я еще сегодня не сделал?  
– У меня впереди день общения с задержанными… Там и дети. Ты же знаешь, с детьми я хуже всего нахожу общий язык.  
– Дать тебе установку? – фыркнул Курт.  
– Почти. Помнишь историю, которую ты начал рассказывать тогда на рыбалке?  
Курт потянулся за конфетой.  
– Допустим, помню. А ты все так же несведущ в области детской литературы? Позор, господин Макмейн, позор.  
– Я знаю, что безнадежен, – легко согласился я. – Продолжишь?  
– Алекс, – Курт явно забавлялся. – Это было девять лет назад. На чем я остановился тогда?  
– Пираты живут весело… берут в плен корабли и сжигают их… и забирают себе золото…  
– …А еще заставляют матросов и пассажиров пройти по доске, – голос Курта тоже был непривычно веселым. – Ок. Я вспомнил, – он допил кофе и отставил чашку. – А Гек и говорит Тому… Да, кстати, спасибо за заботу, это действительно эффективный способ отвлечься от ранения…  
Там, где речь не шла о профессиональных интересах, нам редко удавалось обмануть друг друга.  
Курт и в самом деле написал вполне «лояльную» статью. Но это был единичный случай.


	6. Chapter 6

Курту было девятнадцать лет, когда он рассказывал мне о «ключевых точках», и он тогда был типичным максималистом. К тому же Курт имел в виду исключительно людей. Но эмпирическим путем я убедился, что он был недалек от истины, более того, его слова вполне можно отнести и к блонди.  
Тем утром, два месяца назад, день начался с аудиенции у Юпитер – моей и Брюса Арлингтона, главы ДСЗ.  
Брюс выглядел уставшим даже для блонди – последние пять суток он, как и весь Департамент, занимался обеспечением безопасности прибывающих на Амой высоких гостей и старался предотвратить одновременно возможные митинги, теракты и федеральные заговоры.  
В Федерации меня выбрали «человеком года» среди нефедеральных политиков, и вручение мне символической премии было одним из ключевых пунктов в длинной цепи шагов к сближению.  
Событие с точки зрения межпланетной репутации Амой было беспрецедентным, и мы с Дарием Ламаром настояли на проведении церемонии в Танагуре. Это сокращало количество присутствующих федеральных деятелей, но позволяло преподнести Амой в выгодном для нас свете через федеральные СМИ, всегда широко освещавшие подобного рода мероприятия.  
Перед Юпитер Брюс отчитывался шестнадцать минут, а потом жадно потянулся за бокалом вина, ожидая ее ответа.  
– Удовлетворительно, – отозвалась Юпитер. – Вполне удовлетворительно.  
И Брюс немного расслабился в своем кресле.  
– Но, сосредоточившись на одной задаче, – продолжила она, – вы начали упускать из виду прочие негативные факторы. Хотя это не только твоя вина, Брюс, но и твоя, Александр. Вы несете равную ответственность как предыдущий и нынешний главы Департамента Социальной Защиты.  
Но смотрела она только на меня.  
До сих пор Юпитер и я соблюдали определенный нейтралитет: я никогда не был в числе ее фаворитов, как и никто из группы «U», я позволял себе не соглашаться с ней в тех случаях, когда считал это необходимым, но я был наиболее эффективным ее орудием, моя полезность превышала мою неудобность. В тот раз ее неудовольствие мной, очевидно, перешло некий предел.  
И акцентирование внимания на этом заставляло предположить худшее: речь шла не просто о деле, уходящем корнями в то время, когда я возглавлял ДСЗ, а о конкретном деле. Деле Минка или о чем-то, с ним связанном.  
– Это появилось бы в Сети завтра, – виски заломило от резко впечатанной в сознание информации, Брюс шумно выдохнул, стараясь сдержать боль, и я прекрасно его понимал. В то утро Юпитер не намерена была нас щадить.  
«Бремя страстей человеческих», автор – Гарольд Марч. Это была скорее новелла, чем статья, и начиналась она более чем романтически: «Не желаете ли, добрые люди, послушать прекрасную повесть о любви и смерти? Послушайте, как любили друг друга двое упрямцев к великой радости и к великой печали, как от того и скончались в один и тот же день…».  
Да, Юпитер была права. Это была бы бомба. Особенно в той части, где речь шла о Дана Бан. Даже в таком виде – беллетризированная и без упоминания конкретных имен – история Минка была опасна своей узнаваемостью. Слухи ведь продолжали тлеть до сих пор.  
– Это мой просчет, – признал я.  
Я недооценил Курта Деккера. И, читая новеллу, я чувствовал, что мое уважение к нему растет – у него ведь в самом деле не было доказательств, об этом я позаботился. Опираясь только на предположения, балансируя на той грани, за которой начинаются иски по «защите чести и достоинства», он воссоздал картину. Домыслил пропущенные звенья.  
Юпитер смотрела на нас из своей слепящей синевы.  
– От Деккера стоило ждать чего-то подобного, – мрачно согласился Брюс. – Что ты скажешь, Алекс? Ты знаешь его лучше меня.  
– Думаю, он вполне отдает себе отчет в том, какой резонанс будет иметь подобное произведение… если не среди граждан, то среди федералов и элиты. И договориться с ним едва ли возможно. Деккер принципиален.  
И мне, и Брюсу было ясно, что это означает. Ситуация не оставляла нам выбора. К гражданину Федерации неприменима стандартная процедура нейрокоррекции. И я знал, что подкуп, принуждение или шантаж в данном случае неэффективны. Равно как и уничтожение всех версий новеллы – Курт мог написать ее еще раз…  
Я встал, глядя на Юпитер.  
– Я сам этим займусь.  
Дело на Курта Деккера заводил я, когда он только начинал работать на Амой, я знал его лучше, чем кто-либо другой, и оптимальное решение в данной ситуации, располагая максимально возможной информацией, мог принять лишь я один.  
Юпитер согласилась со мной кивком головы, и я, поклонившись, вышел.  
Вернувшись в свой кабинет, я попросил соединить меня с Куртом – во избежание непредвиденных ситуаций, которые могли усложнить мне задачу. К тому же времени оставалось меньше, чем хотелось бы.  
– Деккер слушает.  
– Это Макмейн.  
– Я так и подумал. Что-то срочное? Я тут немного занят.  
– Ты будешь на приеме сегодня вечером?  
– Собираюсь, по крайней мере. А ты обещаешь мне аккредитацию? – голос Курта звучал весело.  
– Я предпочел бы видеть тебя в качестве гостя. Неужели в «Фишхуке» нет других острословов?  
– Если уж ты так ставишь вопрос… А этот твой «свадебный генерал» будет?  
– Я так понимаю, ты о советнике Марвине? – уточнил я.  
– Ну, разумеется, – хмыкнул Курт. – Меня позабавил очередной поклон в сторону Федерации, господин Первый консул.  
– Рад это слышать. Так я могу на тебя рассчитывать?  
– А куда я денусь? До вечера.  
– До вечера.  
Как журналист или как член семьи Джеймса Деккера Курт должен был придти, я был в этом уверен. Ликвидировать его раньше церемонии рискованно – возникнут ненужные осложнения.  
Несчастный случай? Инфаркт? Самоубийство?.. Я остановился на автокатастрофе, Курт всегда был неважным водителем.  
Отдав соответствующие распоряжения, я вернулся к работе над речью, которую должен был произнести вечером, и через полчаса, завершив ее, я уже решил, как поступить в этой непростой для меня лично ситуации.  
И тогда, и сейчас, два месяца спустя, я знал, что мое решение было единственно верным.  
Изначально наша с Куртом профессиональная оппозиция отчасти скрадывалась взаимным расположением. И я не мог полностью исключить фактор субъективности.  
Поднявшись, я остановился у окна, глядя на панораму Танагуры.  
Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Курт был предан своему делу не меньше, чем любой из нас. Я знал, что в своем стремлении обличить Юпитер и всю нашу систему он не остановится ни перед чем, но не думал, что он найдет возможность задеть столь чувствительную для Юпитер струну. Что все-таки напишет на эту провокационную тему.  
– Рауль Эм и Дарий Ламар, господин Первый консул.  
– Пусть заходят, – я повернулся к двери.  
– Я только что имел беседу с одним моим источником из ближайшего окружения вице-премьер-министра, – сказал Дарий, опускаясь в кресло. Рауль остался стоять. – И он предупредил, что вечером будет непременно затронута тема иммигрантов.  
– Тема не нова, – заметил я. В сущности, иммигранты относились к числу «вечных» социальных вопросов.  
Принятый Юпитер тридцать лет назад курс на сближение с Федерацией и сейчас ставил перед нами проблемы, большинство из которых не имело оптимального решения. И почти все они требовали постоянного контакта с «внешниками» – не только членов группы «U», но и прочих администраторов. Таких, как Рауль, это раздражало, хотя они, конечно, не осмеливались противоречить Юпитер.  
Но лишь члены Синдиката знали, что, согласно социальным прогнозам Юпитер, приблизительно через четыре с половиной года Федерация достигнет пика внутренней нестабильности, в результате чего ее агрессивный интерес к «потерянным колониям», в число которых входила и Амой, пойдет на спад. Через некоторое время нас станут воспринимать скорее как потенциальных союзников, чем как скрытую угрозу. Контроль Федерации нашего сектора галактики перестанет быть тотальным, и Амой наконец-то получит свободу действий. Политика «солнечного света» постепенно будет свернута. Соответственно, отпадет и потребность в членах группы «U»…  
А пока мы вынуждены придерживаться их правил.  
– За последние два года приток иммигрантов возрос в полтора раза, – сказал Рауль, – а количество эмигрантов – вдвое. Любопытно, что больше беспокоит вице-премьера?  
– Подписанные нами конвенции предполагают упрощение визового режима, и его интересует качество жизни граждан Федерации, работающих на Амой, а их становится все больше.  
– Если так пойдет и дальше, нам скоро придется отгородить еще один Керес… Алекс? – в голосе Рауля слышался упрек.  
Я отвернулся от окна.  
– Мы ужесточим санитарный контроль, адекватность данной меры Федерация отрицать не сможет.  
– Это не добавит тебе популярности, – ответил Дарий, просчитывая результаты. – И нелегалов подобные меры не остановят.  
– Но и не убавит тоже. А нелегалов – депортировать, это единственный способ, устраивающий Федерацию. Мы еще будем обсуждать это сегодня с вице-премьером. В любом случае, можно будет еще раз поднять вопрос о внесении изменений в закон о гражданстве.  
Дарий задумчиво кивнул и встал. Он всегда понимал меня почти с полуслова, как и любой член группы «U». Получить гражданство Амой мог лишь тот, чьи родители уже были гражданами Амой и на чье рождение было получено разрешение Департамента Демографии. В исключительных случаях гражданство получали амойские же не-граждане: монгрелы, работающие в «Гардианс», и фурнитуры. Их рождение было так же санкционировано ДД, как и любого гражданина. Но «внешникам» или лицам без гражданства была доступна только временная регистрация, не более того. Тут позиция Юпитер была тверда, как ни в одном другом вопросе.  
– Алекс, – Рауль задержался на пороге, глядя на меня цепким, внимательным взглядом.  
– Да?  
– Брюс сообщил мне… Деккер всегда был твоим главным «идейным противником», но ты порой проявлял к нему излишнее снисхождение…  
– Следует ли понимать твои слова как сомнение в моем профессионализме? – поинтересовался я.  
– Нет, – после паузы ответил Рауль. – Разумеется, нет.  
И, глядя на него, я вдруг подумал, что среди моих коллег нет ни одного, потеря которого сильно расстроила бы меня, но смерть Курта Деккера оставит в моей жизни пустое место. Несмотря на то, что он был всего лишь человеком.  
Над Танагурой шел дождь.  
Человек… По которому я мерил всех прочих. Модель моделью, но опирался я всегда именно на его видение мира, смотрел на людей его глазами.  
Хотя «внешники» давно стали одной из констант моей жизни.  
Еще во время учебы я выбрал среди окружавших меня людей тех четверых, общение с которыми позволяло мне «оставаться в тонусе», не терять контакта. Деловые и дипломатические отношения такой возможности не предоставляют. Каждый из них – человек в чем-то превосходящий средний уровень, но все же человек, «внешник». У людей это называется дружбой. Пусть так, слово не хуже любого другого.  
Глория Вильсон, старший библиотекарь на «Мемори Альфа», в свои шестьдесят с лишним лет считающая меня кем-то вроде племянника и вечного студента; Джерри Голдсмит, суперкарго с «Тишины» компании «Интерсолар», – донжуан, рассказывающий мне легенду за легендой о своих приключениях; Станислав Игрищев, геологоразведчик на Эльдорадо, антрополог-любитель…  
Но и среди них Курт занимал особое место. Он первым подал мне руку.  
Глядя в окно, я думал о том, что никто из нас не способен долго противостоять человеческому хаосу в одиночку, не имея ориентира в этом океане, точки опоры. Мои коллеги по группе «U» срывались – кто по одному разу, а кто уже и по два. Это неизбежно при таком внешнем эмоциональном давлении. Я же не срывался никогда…  
Мой гуманизм, который я считал своей позволительной слабостью, был не более чем отражением гуманизма Курта. Как, впрочем, и все, что было во мне человеческого. Он в самом деле неплохо справился с ролью «старшего брата вундеркинда-аутиста».  
Я знал, что мне будет его не хватать. Знал я и то, что он меня поймет. Играя в эту игру, учитываешь все вероятности.  
А методы в политике неизменны.  
Я открыл и без того знакомый файл, пробежав глазами строчки: имя, дата рождения, место рождения, семейное положение, дети, род занятий… Здесь было все, ДСЗ всегда тщателен.  
Псевдонимы… Курт любил псевдонимы, за годы работы в журналистике у него их было больше десятка. Своим именем он подписывал серьезные аналитические статьи, а все прочее – уже привычными: Шепард Блейн, Арчи Гудвин, Мартин Стюарт, Гарольд Марч…  
Копия последнего завещания, написанного год назад после развода с женой. Половину своего состояния он оставлял дочери, половину – «Фишхуку». Учитывая, как поднялись в последнее время акции корпорации подпространственной связи «Хеггерд & К», в которые была вложена немалая часть средств, бедствовать наследники не будут.  
Файл был длинным, и, закрывая его, я подумал, что мое искреннее уважение к Курту и не менее искренняя привязанность – достаточное основание для нарушения обычной процедуры ликвидации. Курт, по меньшей мере, имел право умереть с открытыми глазами.  
А у меня было еще полно работы.


	7. Chapter 7

Прием в тот день мало чем отличался от любого другого. Монотонная официальная часть, изысканно-расслабленая – неофициальная… Я произнес речь, гости – тоже, один спич за другим. За последние два года «внешний» дипломатический корпус настолько расширился, что федералы перестали быть просто федералами – среди них обнаружились послы отдельных планет. Федерация отнюдь не однородна, вести дела не с одним уполномоченным представителем, а с целым легионом, само собой, оказалось не в пример проще. Да и прочих гостей хватало – в последнее время Амой «удостаивали своим посещением» бизнесмены, деятели культуры, миссионеры…  
Некоторые приезжали на Амой впервые, и за такими обычно наблюдать было забавнее всего: люди консервативного воспитания часто чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке, у них краснели шеи, им начинали жать галстуки, а то и ремни… Часть из каких-то своих представлений об этикете подчеркнуто игнорировала петов и фурнитуров, другие же, наоборот, откровенно любовались.  
Атмосфера, как всегда, была напряженной, и разряжать ее приходилось мне и Дарию Ламару, от Рауля пользы было мало.  
Я взял на себя гостя, вызывавшего наибольшее раздражение коллег, – отца Джона Уильямса, представителя классической католической церкви. На Амой, столетиями обходившейся без религий, успехов у него, как и прочих проповедников, было немного, но он не терял надежды.  
– Рад, что вы приняли мое приглашение.  
– Разве я мог упустить такой случай? – он усмехнулся. – Произвести впечатление на сильных мира сего… все ведь начинается отсюда.  
– Я слышал, вы на днях посещали и Керес?  
– Да. Вы что-то имеете против? – мягко спросил он.  
– Разумеется, нет. Но туда обычно добредают лишь уличные проповедники.  
– Это-то меня и беспокоит… Жители Кереса как никто другой нуждаются в утешении.  
Я пожал плечами.  
– Простите меня, святой отец, но не думаю, что ваши речи будут иметь у них успех. Концепция греха… несколько чужда нашей планете.  
– Ну почему же, господин Консул, – он улыбнулся. – Популярнейший вопрос – о Содоме и Гоморре. Так что мне есть от чего отталкиваться.  
Курт пропустил официальную часть, и его все еще не было видно, хотя и его брат, и невестка вовсю угощались шампанским в обществе заезжих бизнесменов.  
– Что?.. Да. Вероятно, в отличие от них у нас есть праведники…  
– Вы знаете Писание? Приятная неожиданность, – восхитился он.  
– Это часть вашей культуры… существенная часть.  
– Да, в просвещенности вашей элите не откажешь. И потому меня всегда удивляло отсутствие упоминаний о свободе совести в вашей конституции, – он тепло поздоровался к каким-то буржуа. Новообращенный, не иначе.  
– В этом не было нужды, – я оглядывал зал. Курта все не было, и телефон молчал.  
– И это-то огорчает меня больше всего. Любая религия – оплот духовности. А духовность на Амой, увы, если и не утрачена, то близка к тому.  
– Боюсь, вам не убедить меня в этом, святой отец. Да и стоит ли? XIV Вселенский собор ведь не пришел к однозначному мнению, есть ли у таких, как мы, вообще душа.  
– Да, для Церкви это сложный вопрос, – признал он. – Но в такой ситуации каждый решает для себя сам. Святой Франциск Ассизский считал…  
– Прошу меня простить, – я нашел глазами Дария, передавая ему эстафету.  
Остановившись на пороге, Курт раскланивался с гостями. Помахал мне рукой. Я кивнул, думая о том, что живым сейчас он остается лишь формально. За несколько часов я свыкся с мыслью о его смерти... мне так казалось. Я смирился с необходимостью. Благо Амой превыше всего – и он, и я всегда были с этим согласны. Вот только это благо мы понимали по-разному.  
И я хотел, чтобы этот вечер поскорее кончился.  
– Ну что ж, поздравляю! – Курт был в превосходном настроении. – Извини, машина в пробке, батарея в телефоне села… Но я не виноват! Вот, честное слово.  
– Спасибо. Хотя жаль, что я не услышу твоих комментариев моей речи…  
– А что, разве прозвучало что-то новое? – весело удивился Курт.  
– Ну, хоть кто-то, кроме меня получает удовольствие от этого сборища, – хлопнул Курта по плечу Руперт Марвин, экс-премьер-министр Кристины, второразрядной, но известной своими демократическими преобразованиями планеты Федерации, и мой внештатный советник. В свои 70 с лишним Марвин был ветераном двух войн, пяти революций, членом двух правительств, трижды отцом и четырежды мужем. Колоритная личность. Амой он не подходил совершенно, зато в Федерации его обожали.  
– Жизни нужно радоваться! Радоваться, Алекс! – он подмигнул мне и протянул бокал шампанского.  
– Совершенно с вами согласен, – немедленно подтвердил Курт. – Вижу, на сей раз Консул не ошибся в выборе советника.  
– Алекс – неплохой парень, – рассмеялся Марвин. – Ему просто не повезло с планетой.  
– Не могу с вами согласиться, – по инерции возразил я.  
– Конечно, не можете, в этом-то вся и прелесть, – он широко улыбнулся проходившей мимо даме. – Вы очень уместны в этом милом комфортабельном аду…  
Мы с Куртом привычно переглянулись.  
– Как ваши ноги, не устали? – спросил он. – Думаю, что при желании Консул мог бы согнать с кресла какого-то лентяя…  
– Вздор! – чихнул Марвин. – В кои веки я вижу столько прелестных барышень! И не в неглиже. В женщине должна быть загадка, дорогие мои. Что за удовольствие, когда все напоказ?.. Не понимаю. И не вздумайте ссылаться на мой возраст, Алекс, – он строго посмотрел на меня. – Дай вам Бог дожить до моих лет в здравом уме и без геморроя. И вообще дожить!  
Курт с улыбкой кивнул.  
– Насчет женщин вы правы, мистер Марвин. Именно потому я и подался в независимые журналисты – кто-то же должен разъяснить этому обществу, как неправильно оно живет!  
– Разъяснять нужно примером, молодой человек!  
– Боюсь, Казановы из меня не выйдет, – виновато признал Курт. – Времени не хватит – и гулять, и писать…  
Марвин одобрительно рассмеялся и протянул ему руку.  
– Вы просто развлекайтесь, это вернее всего. Веселее, мальчики, веселее!  
– Забавный старикан, – сказал Курт, глядя ему вслед. – Его мемуары я прочел бы с интересом…  
На меня словно наплывала тень, я резко глотнул шампанского, и Курт посмотрел на меня с удивлением. Я не знал тогда, что это предчувствие боли.  
– Мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Зайдешь ко мне после приема?  
– Что-то случилось? – Курт мгновенно перестроился на журналистский тон.  
– Еще нет.  
Он пожал плечами, внимательно глядя на меня.  
– Интригует… Ладно.  
Мы разошлись, до конца вечера было еще далеко.  
Но даже тогда мысль о «ключевом» значении этого дня не приходила мне в голову. Нас учили многому, но не тому, что мы порой не знаем самих себя. Что мы, как и люди, склонны заблуждаться, в своей самоуверенности считая себя неуязвимыми, недооценивать, казалось бы, само собой разумеющееся… Хотя я думал, что я знаю, чего лишаюсь.

***

Дженнифер Симмонс входила в зал с тем же смутным ощущением тревоги, которое томило ее с самого утра. Она бы с удовольствием пропустила и сегодняшний прием, и непременное общение с приглашенными, но не могла себе этого позволить. Спустя столько лет все еще не могла. Слава Богу, ни она, ни ее муж не входили в число «придворных» – те вообще были вынуждены общаться с элитой изо дня в день.  
– Миссис Симмонс! – радостно окликнула ее супруга свеженазначенного дипломата с Умберты, и Дженнифер оглянулась с привычной полуулыбкой. Жены дипломатов, жены бизнесменов, высокопоставленные туристки – все они тянулись к ней, и за эти годы она привыкла быть кем-то вроде дамы-патронессы. На Амой она считалась уже старожилом, немногие женщины из «внешнего мира» выдерживали здесь так долго. Не имея официального статуса, Дженнифер была для них драгоценным источником информации и обществом одновременно.  
И даже сейчас, когда они с Куртом уже год как были в разводе, положение не изменилось.  
– Вы многих здесь знаете, миссис Симмонс? – с надеждой спросила Алиса Лукас.  
Дженнифер окинула зал быстрым взглядом, вздохнула.  
– Слишком многих… Кому вас представить, моя дорогая?  
В последнее время тенденция «внешников» жить некими замкнутыми общинами начала сходить на нет, и они активно вливались в местное высшее общество. Гражданское высшее общество, разумеется. Элита по-прежнему стояла особняком.  
Совершенно обычный прием… Но ее не оставляло чувство, что что-то не так. С дочерью? Нет... Дочь была с няней, заслуживающей полного доверия… Дженнифер оглянулась в поисках Курта, он должен был быть где-то здесь…  
– Никак не могу привыкнуть к такому количеству мужчин, – сказала Алиса. – В этом есть что-то неестественное, вы не находите? Словно на фронте.  
– Сегодня дам еще много, – ответила Дженнифер. – Из Федерации, в основном. Гости.  
– В отсутствии конкуренции есть свои преимущества, – улыбнулась Алиса.  
Дженнифер промолчала.  
Когда она приехала на Амой, ей было двадцать лет, она была молода, влюблена, любопытна. Планета казалась ей экзотичной сказкой, все эти петы, фурнитуры… даже Юпитер. Эта система ужасала и восхищала одновременно, и Дженни, едва получившая диплом программиста, искренне наслаждалась изучением здешних реалий. В своей наивности она не задумываясь разграничивала семью мужа и прочих «внешников» и всю планету, «мы» и «они»… Амой для нее была словно за прозрачнейшим, но непроницаемым стеклом. Дженнифер еще помнила то ощущение «нереальности», которое преследовало ее первое время.  
И помнила свое недоумение, когда поняла, что многие здешние «внешники» были «внешниками» только формально. Те, что вели здесь бизнес и постоянно проживали на планете, уже мало чем отличались от местных: такой же круг интересов, такие же привычки, такие же традиции… Ее деверь, Том Деккер, последний раз выезжавший за пределы Амой в пятилетнем возрасте, был типичным амойским гражданином, получившим разве что лучшее воспитание.  
«Ему ведь не с чем сравнивать, – спокойно сказал Курт, когда высказала ему все свое возмущение, – для него Амой – единственная реальность. Что уж говорить о самих амойцах?..».  
Дженнифер с детства прививали гуманистическое представление о мире – жизнь человека превыше всего. Амой же была присуща первобытная естественная жестокость. Это был мир мужчин, и он жил по мужским законам.  
Через несколько лет она поняла Курта, действительно поняла. Но если ей просто не нравился этот мир «цвета ржавчины», ей, женщине с другого конца галактики, то он, видя две реальности, видя альтернативу, не мог молчать. Это была его планета. И, проведя в мучительной борьбе с ней годы своей супружеской жизни, Дженнифер отступила.  
Но Курт оставался слишком дорогим для нее человеком. Она снова огляделась, тревога все усиливалась. Где он мог так задержаться?.. Иррациональное волнение хуже всех прочих, когда не знаешь, чего боишься, страх растет, подпитываясь все новыми и новыми предположениями.  
– Миссис Симмонс? – она, скрывая раздражение, обернулась на знакомый голос.  
– Добрый вечер, господин Ламар, – улыбка была совершенно естественной.  
Алиса что-то прошептала, дергая ее за рукав, и Дарий Ламар почти сочувствующе ей кивнул.  
Из всех амойских реалий только существование элиты все еще вызывало ее неприятие. Эти возведенные в идеал киборги… Если и были на Амой мифы – то только о них.  
Дженнифер не понимала, как Курт ухитряется относиться к ним с симпатией. Курт говорил, что и у них есть слабости, что и они уязвимы, но ей в это не слишком верилось. Эти совершенные лица не предназначены для улыбок…  
– Не будете ли вы так любезны проводить меня к Консулу, господин Ламар? Я его еще не поздравила, – на другом конце зала она как раз заметила Курта – живого и здорового. Дженнифер затопило облегчение, хотя, в принципе, что с ним могло случиться? Это его планета.  
Они с Макмейном, как обычно, «говорили о жизни», ей было видно даже отсюда. Дженнифер улыбнулась – есть то, что никогда не меняется. Макмейн вызывал у нее не больше приязни, чем любой другой блонди, но для Курта он был «своим». Студенческие годы… Один за всех и все за одного…  
О Макмейне Курт шутил, что он представляет Амой «с человеческим лицом»… но это звучало правдоподобней, чем та история о «любви и смерти» Минка. С предыдущим Консулом Дженнифер была знакома лично, и мысль о том, что он вообще был способен хоть на какие-то чувства, ее забавляла.  
Макмейн же, по крайней мере, формально ведет себя как человек. Даже проявляет заботу о некоторых людях… Дженнифер точно знала – визу для Бекки на Джорджию пробил он, так же как знала, что Курт не имеет об этом ни малейшего понятия.  
Поэтому поздравляла она Макмейна вполне искренно.  
– Имела место непредвиденная сенсация? – поинтересовалась Дженни у бывшего мужа, он усмехнулся, протягивая ей руку.  
– Нет, меня выкрали с целью получения выкупа…  
– Что с тебя взять! – фыркнула она.  
– Почему же с меня? – невинно отозвался он, выводя ее в бальную залу. – В нашей семье миллионер в лице Тома имеется…  
– Быстро, однако, тебя выпустили, – привычно обнимая его, рассмеялась Дженнифер. – Тому нужно время, чтобы расщедриться.  
– У меня такие друзья в верхах, – весело отозвался он. – Побоялись со мной связываться.  
– Надо же, и знакомство с элитой бывает полезным, – притворно восхитилась она. – Пригласить, что ли, Макмейна на домашний пирог?  
Ее странная тревога улеглась совершенно. В самом деле, чего она так испугалась?.. И через весь зал Дженнифер послала улыбку Макмейну.


	8. Chapter 8

Прием закончился далеко за полночь, и только когда разошлись последние гости, я смог, наконец, поговорить с Куртом наедине. Он сел, не сводя с меня внимательных глаз.  
– В чем дело, Алекс? Ты весь вечер был сам не свой.  
– Дело в тебе, – ответил я, глядя на него сверху вниз. – «Бремя страстей человеческих» – это было смело, Курт, отдаю тебе должное.  
Поставив бокал на столик, он пожал плечами.  
– Жанр баллады в прозе в самом деле довольно рискован... Передай Брюсу мои комплименты – его бдительность выше всяких похвал.  
– Это не он – сама Юпитер... Не мне судить о литературных достоинствах этого произведения, но сюжет я оценил. Так же как и она.  
– Реалистично? – поинтересовался Курт с усмешкой.  
– Весьма, – не стал скрывать я.  
– Наверное, я должен быть польщен, что Юпитер обратила на мои уколы свое высочайшее внимание… – вскользь заметил он. – Да ты присаживайся, Magister Ludi. Как я понимаю, тебе есть что сказать.  
Я сел напротив него – мы не говорили вот так со студенческих лет. Глаза в глаза.  
– Дело серьезнее, чем тебе, видимо, представляется, Курт. Но ты еще можешь отдать мне все копии и распечатки и беспрепятственно покинуть планету.  
– Вот как? Не думал, что когда-либо услышу нечто подобное лично от Первого консула, – медленно сказал он. – Видимо, я и в самом деле состоялся как журналист… Я не побегу, и ты знаешь это. Дезертиром я не стану.  
Ничего другого я и не ожидал.  
– В таком случае ты не переживешь эту ночь.  
Курт не отвел взгляд.  
– Принимая решение, тем самым принимаешь и ответственность за него. Ты ведь понимаешь. Я всегда знал, чем рискую… хотя и не думал, что все кончится… сегодня, – он был напряжен, но совершенно не колебался.  
– В этот раз ты зашел слишком далеко, – и Курт улыбнулся.  
– А разве с вами можно иначе? Добиться своего, ответной реакции – в этом и был смысл. Режим Юпитер монолитен, Алекс. Собаки лают, а караван идет – это про вас. И я как никто другой знаю, что пробить брешь в монолите снаружи почти невозможно, – он усмехнулся. – Минку это в какой-то степени удалось изнутри… Но пока какой-нибудь блонди, сильвер или руби не повесит на дверях башни Юпитер современные «95 тезисов», ничего существенно и не изменится. Или пока какой-нибудь монгрел не скажет: «У меня есть мечта…». Насколько мог, я дал понятие об альтернативе.  
– Эта история – та самая брешь в монолите… – вполголоса сказал я. – Я надеялся, что ты все же обойдешь ее молчанием. Прошло уже два года.  
– И вы все подчистили. Как лангольеры.  
– Но ты написал ее на удивление аполитично.  
Курт снова пожал плечами.  
– Но сила ее эмоционального воздействия и так, я вижу, достаточна… что на вас, что на людей. Вы усмотрели в ней политическую крамолу. Они тоже усмотрят... Не говоря уже о ваших в высшей степени оперативных действиях по ее сокрытию… вот тут уже в самом деле сплошная политика, да еще какая.  
Мы помолчали.  
– Спасибо, что ты сказал мне обо всем этом, – сказал Курт. – Не думай, что я не понял, – ты позволяешь мне уйти сознательно.  
– Ты поступил бы также.  
– Может быть... не знаю. Ты сам собираешься привести приговор в исполнение? – и я уловил сожаление в его спокойном голосе.  
– Нет. Но я лично отвечаю за твою ликвидацию.  
Курт снова замолчал, глядя куда-то мимо меня, я молчал тоже, не сводя с него глаз.  
– Знаешь, а ведь мы фанатики… Рациональные, научно подкованные фанатики. В этом мы всегда были похожи. Мы гробим свою жизнь во имя.  
– Я не могу быть другим, – напомнил я ему.  
– Конечно… я тоже. С той самой бутылки эля это диалог двух одержимых… Но самое забавное, что и двух людей… Ничего, что я так о тебе?  
Я покачал головой.  
– Бутылок было две.  
– В самом деле? Эх, молодость! – рассмеялся он. – Вся моя сознательная, по-настоящему сознательная жизнь – в какой-то мере спор с тобой. Хороший идейный противник всегда в цене… Я рад, что мы не стали врагами.  
– Мы слишком хорошо понимали друг друга…  
– Ты так считаешь? – он покачал головой. – Помнишь, в университете мы долго выясняли, чем блонди отличаются от людей? Сколько слов было сказано... А все ведь просто. Ты можешь отдать такой приказ как сегодня... а я бы не смог.  
– Ты утрируешь, – возразил я, и Курт усмехнулся.  
– Имею право, я ведь все же человек. Что ж, полковнику Буэндиа зато есть что вспомнить в ожидании расстрела... Кстати, это будет расстрел?..  
Я покачал головой.  
– На Амой и умереть-то романтично нельзя, – с неожиданной веселой иронией сказал он. – Все буднично... За редким исключением. Знаешь, твой врожденный фанатизм заставил тебя стать ближе к людям, мой благоприобретенный – ближе к вам. Потому меня всегда интересовали те, кто выбрал другую сверхценность…  
– Минк?  
– Да. Забавно, что именно эта статья стала детонатором… В подобных историях всегда есть нечто мистическое, ты не замечал? А уж на Амой тем более. Я словно увидел слово «рок» на стене собора. Наверное, в каждом журналисте есть что-то от писателя… Чтобы так жить и так умереть, нужно большое мужество. Способность отбросить все... Большинство на подобное не способно, в том числе и я. Мы прагматики, закованные в броню наших убеждений.  
– Это сожаление? – уточнил я. О «безднах душ человеческих» мы тоже не говорили со времен университета, да и тогда все рассуждения носили скорее теоретический характер...  
Курт покачал головой.  
– Нет. Выбирая одну возможность, тем самым относишь все прочие в область нереализованного… А я о своем выборе не жалею.  
– Разве ты никого не любил?  
– Ну почему же. Любил. И все еще люблю. Дженни, хоть она и замужем уже за другим. Свою семью… маму. Тебя. Бекки… Она лучшее, что было в моей жизни. Я не слишком хороший сын и посредственный муж, но отец из меня вышел, надеюсь, неплохой. Но так – нет, так я никого не любил. Слишком многое ушло на саму Амой…  
– Ты все же получил свою долю слабости.  
Он улыбнулся.  
– Могу я кое о чем тебя попросить?  
– Конечно.  
– Не трогай «Фишхук» и моих ребят, пожалуйста. Они для вас сейчас неопасны. Я не хочу тянуть их за собой.  
– Если они сами не будут лезть на рожон, – подумав, согласился я. – От «Фишхука» всегда была определенная польза, как и от любой оппозиции.  
– Надеюсь, когда-нибудь его возглавит Бекки… – он встал. – Падение в пропасть что-то уж слишком затянулось, ты не находишь? Рейхенбахский водопад ждет.  
Я тоже поднялся, глядя на него.  
– Это прозвучит наивно, но… береги себя, Алекс. Тебе я доверяю, ей – нет… И – просто так береги…  
Неожиданно для себя самого я сделал шаг вперед и обнял его. Курт замер на мгновение, а потом неловко обнял меня в ответ. И отстранился. Улыбнулся, словно чувствуя мою растерянность.  
– До встречи в Нангияле, Magister Ludi.  
Я знал, что он не обернется. И смотрел ему вслед.  
Потом сел и привычно включил компьютер...  
Только когда десять минут спустя где-то неподалеку завыли полицейские сирены, я наконец осознал, что все действительно кончено. Что Курта в самом деле больше нет.  
Закрыв глаза, я слушал, как стучит кровь в висках.  
Из двух предательств я выбрал меньшее, но это не оправдание.  
Тишина. Над бурлящим даже ночью городом стояла непривычная, режущая ухо тишина.  
Диалог длиной в двенадцать лет... На каком-то уровне мы вели его все время, самой своей жизнью.  
Я знал, что мне будет непросто, но не думал, что это будет так… так…  
Я был беспомощен перед нахлынувшей вдруг пустотой.  
Мои представления о себе и о мире, казалось бы, незыблемые как сама Амой, рухнули всего за несколько минут этой тишины.  
«Персональный такой апокалипсис».  
А я ведь даже не могу застрелиться, как Симурдэн, или сойти с ума, как Монтанелли… Я отвечаю за эту планету.


	9. Chapter 9

То, что с Первым консулом что-то не так, Рауль Эм начал замечать давно, но до какой степени «не так» он понял только сейчас.  
Да, конечно, отрешенность, молчаливость, склонность к уединению обращали на себя внимание, но сами по себе ни о чем еще не говорили. Загруженность работой – веский аргумент держаться в стороне от всех. Рауль и сам во время сложнейших экспериментов не замечал никого вокруг, уходя в мир расчетов, так сейчас и Макмейн уходил в политику. Он работал на пределе, но явно не собирался сбавлять темп. И выражение лица у него было... Рауль видел пациентов с такими лицами – во время практики в больницах еще во времена учебы. Заглушить боль, задавить, хоть на секунду забыть о ней… растянутая во времени агония, и выхода нет.  
Даже во время аудиенции у Юпитер, первой за последние два месяца, Макмейн, вопреки ожиданиям Рауля, так и не утратил ни на миг отрешенности, ставшей для него уже привычной. Он слушал, докладывал, советовался, все как обычно, и Юпитер осталась им довольна. Но эффективное исполнение своих обязанностей отнюдь не всегда свидетельствует об отсутствии проблем в других сферах. Рауль знал это как никто другой.  
Они с Макмейном не были друзьями, и рассчитывать на его откровенность не приходилось. Честно говоря, если кто и мог разговорить Консула, так это Деккер, но тот весьма некстати был мертв. Некстати – применительно к данной ситуации. Хотя Рауль и не одобрял панибратства с «внешниками», а Деккер, что ни говори, был «внешником», да еще и из худшей их разновидности – «сливок общества», но сейчас он мог быть весьма полезен… Увы.  
Рауль знал, какие отклонения порой обнаруживают некоторые его коллеги, как и Макмейн, работающие с людьми: Ганнибал Стэнтон, Дарий Ламар, Ксеркс Вудхауз… Все они прошли через то, что за неимением другой терминологии, приходилось называть эмоциональным срывом. Превышение определенного предела чревато выгоранием… в лучшем случае.  
Но даже если с Макмейном произошло то же самое, подступиться к нему намного сложнее. Ксеркс, Дарий – они ждали помощи, готовы были к взаимодействию для восстановления равновесия. Макмейн же не желал даже говорить об этом. А повлиять на него Рауль не мог – не имел полномочий. Юпитер, когда он обратился к ней с запросом на проведение оперативного психологического вмешательства, безмятежно ответила: «Александр стал хуже взаимодействовать с людьми, но намного точнее прогнозировать их поведение».  
Так что все, чем располагал Рауль, было непрерывное наблюдение – не для фиксации признаков нестабильности, но для страховки. Если существовала хоть малейшая возможность вывести Макмейна из этого состояния, не стоило ею пренебрегать.  
Дежа вю. Нечто подобное Эм уже проходил, но финал в прошлый раз был фатален. Единственное, что внушало ему надежду, – это то, что Макмейн, в отличие от Ясона, принадлежал к группе «U»… В те несколько дней после Дана Бан, когда он исполнял обязанности Первого консула, Рауль в поисках ответов изучил всю документацию проекта «Янус», и знал, что культивированный атавизм группы «А» был признан стратегической ошибкой... но ведь Макмейн и его коллеги были другими. Это успокаивало. До того самого разговора.  
– Еще какие-то вопросы? – время Макмейна, как обычно, было расписано по секундам. Рауль, нахмурившись, поднял голову от монитора – проект соглашения с Троем, предложенный Ламаром, устраивал его не больше, чем Макмейна.  
– Как насчет пунктов 7 и 12, Алекс?  
– Перешли мне свой вариант, – Макмейн выключил монитор. – А сейчас извини, у меня посетитель.  
– Эрншоу? – рассеяно спросил Рауль, выбрасывая еще один абзац.  
– Один из не в меру любопытных сотрудников Курта Деккера.  
Рауль удивленно поднял голову.  
– Мне казалось, это парафия Брюса, – резонно заметил он.  
– Дело под моим личным контролем, – напомнил Макмейн и поднялся. – После всех недавних событий «Фишхук» требует особого внимания.  
– Но ведь ничего, что порочило бы память Ясона, не осталось? – скрывая тревогу, напряженно спросил Рауль.  
– Формально нет, – подтвердил Макмейн, отворачиваясь к окну.  
– Формально? – глядя ему в спину, переспросил Эм.  
– Ты бы выделил час-другой для изучения психологии, – сказал Макмейн. – Люди непредсказуемы, Рауль… Разве пример Ясона тебя не убедил?  
– Ясон не был человеком, – непривычно резко ответил Эм. Макмейн, не оборачиваясь, пожал плечами.  
– Но Деккер уж точно был. Прочти ту статью – весьма познавательно. С психологической точки зрения.  
– Возможно, для тебя Деккер и авторитет, – бросил Рауль, поднимаясь, – но меня его предположения не убеждают.  
– А зря, – голос Макмейна был лишен даже намека на интонацию. – Мы склонны недооценивать людей, Рауль. Во всех отношениях.  
– У меня нет аргументов для спора с тобой, Алекс, – с едва заметным раздражением отозвался Эм. – Ты знаешь людей лучше меня. Но силу их деструктивного влияния и в самом деле недооценивают.  
Оглянувшись, Макмейн молча смотрел на него, и под этим взглядом Раулю вдруг стало неуютно.  
– «Попробуй объяснить прелесть сказки тому, у кого и детства-то не было»… Ты не понимаешь, а у меня нет таланта рассказчика. Иди, Рауль. Я ценю твою заботу, но в ней нет нужды, – Макмейн посмотрел на часы. – Нас ждет игра в бисер.  
Да, Раулю катастрофически не везло с Первыми консулами…

***

Я повернулся к двери. Ты хорошо воспитал своих сотрудников, Курт, жаль, что у них не хватает терпения дождаться затишья…  
Но ты ведь знаешь, что это такое.  
И ты… подожди меня там, в Нангияле.


End file.
